


Of Omnics and Emotions (Bastion/Orisa centric)

by totallyKatNep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable robots being adorable together, Also Hana is so nosy my goodness, Ana being a grana, And it's cute and fluffy like I promised, Athena is a garden mastermind, Bastion's garden, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Could it get anymore cheesy?, Hands!, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I have no regrets, I still regret nothing, It'll get fluffier I promise, It's finally happened, King's Row (Overwatch), Lucio is too nice for this world, Movie Night, Multi, Oh yay! Love triangles and Polyamorous relationships, Omnic Racism, Other, Post-Omnic Crisis, Post-Recall, That'll make sense in chapter 2, The next two acts are super fluffy, These two need more love in this fandom, They are together, They watch WALL-E, Watchpoint: Gibraltar, What Have I Done, Zenyatta is too nice for this world, robots cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyKatNep/pseuds/totallyKatNep
Summary: A series of Acts depicting Bastion and Orisa's friendship and eventual 'slightly more than friendship' romance.Leave me a comment if there's anything you'd like to see the two do or other idea that you'd like to see worded.





	1. Acts 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

> These were a series of half baked brain farts that became too adorable for me to let go so I filled them out a little, slapped some filler in, iced it and called it a cake. Then promptly ate it all. I left a little for you lot though.
> 
> Un-beta'd and written on a phone so please mind the mistakes. I've combed it for most but some may have slipped through. If they're glaring and bad and obvious, point them out and I'll fix them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got enough ideas for four acts totally thought out. I was going to write all four in one chapter but just these two turned out at 10000 words so... Yeah. The second chapter of two acts (3&4) will definitely be written but anymore and they'll be added later. For now, I guarantee two chapters.

Act 1: Welcome to Overwatch

 

"Bastion please, I understand you love your garden but you need to take more care of yourself too."   
  
"Bwoowee."   
  
"I know you're sorry and it's alright really but I want you to promise me that you will make sure you get yourself cleaned before it starts to cause you damage."   
  
"Zwee-zwoo."   
  
"It's okay Bastion. I'm not mad. Well, not much but... Look I'm running out of spare parts for you and fabricating more takes time. The schematics for your model were destroyed. We are starting from scratch."   
  
Brigitte Lindholm places the last piece of the internal wrist mechanism into place before adjusting the casing that holds all the parts in place. Slipping the torque wrench onto the holding bolt, she winds the wrench until it reaches benchmark torque before sighing and removing the wrench and reaching for the armour plating that protects the now repaired mechanics. But before she can place the plate on the arm, said arm is up and out of her reach, and damn near a smack in her face, as Bastion raises his hand to wave in welcome.   
  
"Woowoo woowoo!"   
_ Hello there! _   
  
"Am I in the right place? I followed the directions correctly didn't I?" A young female voice asks to Brigitte's four o'clock.   
  
Brigitte turns to see who has approached the repair bay, something few do, and sees the small dark skinned girl glancing questioningly around. She's flanked by a large centaur like quadrupedal omnic with what looks like a fusion driver attached to the right arm in replacement of a hand. It looks remarkably like the OR-15s that Numbani used recently until they got busted up at the airport.    
  
"You followed the directions correctly. I suggest asking this young woman for help."   
  
"Are you Efi Oladele? Winston told me to expect you and Orisa, is it?"   
  
"Yes I'm Efi! And this Orisa!" She pauses as she takes in the sight of Bastion. "Is that a SST Laboratories Model E54 Siege Automaton!? I've only ever read about them in books! They're much bigger up close..." She trails off in awe as she looks up at Bastion's imposing figure. In response, Bastion looks down at her with his bright blue optical and tilts his head in question. He's never met this particular human before.   
  
"Yes it is. This is Bastion, because the other one is a bit of a mouthful. We used to call him E54 but Lúcio decides it sounded a little impersonal so we unanimously named him Bastion. Hana then argued the point that we should stop calling it 'it' as that only makes him more intimidating and defeats the object of naming him. So she proposed we addressed it as male." She leaves out the details of the hours of debates, discussions and arguments that was the naming process and Hana's subsequent proposal as she manages to wrestle Bastion's arm back into place so she can bolt the armour plating back on.   
  
"He's so cool... Do you look after his repairs then?" Indicating where the guild mechanic was working.   
  
"Yes I do. I mean, no one else wants to so Pa basically lumped him off onto me. And yes! Welcome to repair bay!" She say with a flourish as she finishes torquing the last bolt on Bastion's arm panel.   
  
"So I am in the right place! Great! Where do I put my stuff?"   
  
"Oh I cleaned out the space across from Bastion here for your equipment. You should have plenty of room in here. We're the only two who use this place after all."   
  
"Really? Why?" The innocence with which Efi asks the question leaves Brigitte wishing the rest of the team asked that question. Instead, she sighs and offers the girl a straightforward answer.   
  
"Because there are some members of the team that still don't like Omnics that much. Especially old war relics like Bastion. And sadly they're the ones who occupy the workshop meaning we get relegated to here. It is peaceful down here though. No interruptions." She adds, hoping to distract the young girl from the hard truth but to no avail.   
  
"That's seems unfair. Omnics aren't bad." Efi pouts.   
  
"They don't see that because they remember the crisis. It's best just to avoid the topic entirely, okay Efi?"   
  
"Okay. Just as long as they don't pick on Orisa."   
  
"I promise I'll step in if I see or hear anything like that and put a stop to it."   
  
"Thanks... Um... What's your name?"   
  
"Ah of course where are my manners!" Brigitte laughs as she holds out a hand to the sound engineer. "I'm Brigitte Lindholm. Please to meet you Efi."   
  
The bright smile that Efi wears is infectious and Brigitte finds herself adopting a similar smile.   
  
"It's very nice to meet you Miss Lindholm! I look forward to working with you!"   
  
Brigitte lets out a loud good natured laugh at the formality.   
  
"Please, just Brigitte. There's no need for formality with me. Now you have to tell me because I'm dying to know, is Orisa truly made from the old OR-15s? That must have taken some doing."   
  
"Oh she is! But it wasn't that bad! I mean it was a little tricky but..."   
  
Bastion hears the words that the two excitable females are practically shouting at each other in their excitement but he does not truely register them as his focus is elsewhere. Namely, the other omnic occupying the room with him. They are sleek, definitely a newer model but not one his admittedly limited memory banks recognise.   
  
The white omnic, he recalls is named Orisa and from what he's noticed of the Efi girl's speech, she regards this model with feminine pronouns, notices his gaze and turns her focus to Bastion.   
  
"Hello! I am Orisa, Protector of Numbani. Who are you?"   
  
"Boo! Bwooweep!"   
_ Hello! I'm Bastion! _   
  
"It is nice to meet you Bastion."   
  
For a short time, the pair remain silent as the technical jargon being spouted at high speed by two over excitable engineers continues to fill the room.   
  
"How old are you Bastion? As my memory can recall, there aren't any of your models manufactured presently and all existing ones destroyed. How did you survive?"   
  
Bastion spares a moment to allow his programming to register the remorse he feels at the fate of his kind before he remembers Ganymede and the forest and the world he discovered there.   
  
(I'll spare you the bastion talk for these longer monologues because  _ sweet holy Hanzo scatter arrows _ I am not working that much Bastion speak out... ^v^)   
  
_ I awoke in a forest near a city. My bird woke me. I couldn't remember anything except my most basic programming, like moving. But a sort of line appears so I decide to follow it. I discovered so much. All the cool things like weird animals that crawl and Ganymede eats those ones. And fish! Fish are cool when they leap out of the water. And then... _   
  
Bastion shudders involuntarily at the thought of what happened next and remorse floods his system.   
  
"Bastion? Are you malfunctioning? Bastion?" Orisa questions concerned because of the omnics sudden silence and stillness.   
  
_ What no I just... Bad memories. I got really scared by something loud and it sounded like gunfire so I panicked and lashed out without thinking and when I realised what I'd done... I'd destroyed so much and I thought I killed my friend in my panic. _   
  
"Was your friend okay? What happened next?" Orisa prompts when Bastion seems to struggle again.   
  
_ Oh she was fine. She was just scared of me after what I'd done. Next? I left the forest into an open field. I could see this shining city in the distance. I started walking towards it when my feet knocked into something. When I looked down I saw something like me. It was another me. I was compelled to use my repair arm attachment to connect with it's memory bank. Suddenly I remembered. What I was. What I was built to do. What I was doing in that forest. I saw war. Horrible war I watched from the fallen omnic's point of view as hundreds of my kind killed and were killed by the human soldiers and giants in armour. It triggered something within me. I felt hate. Great hatred. Master Zenyatta said that it was imbedded combat programming taking over in reaction to the memories I gained. It was a bad feeling. I don't want to feel it again. But my friend saved me! She pulled me out of my combat programming by reminding me of my time without hate just after I awoke. I stayed in the forest for a while after that before I decided to follow a different path. Then a really short human found me and brought me here. I found Master Zenyatta here and he has helped me control my programming and stop my hatred. _

“Master Zenyatta? Ah, the Tekhartha model omnic monk. I will have to speak to Zenyatta. He sounds interesting.”

“Beewee!”

_ He is! _

_ He has taught me so much about the world! And humans, how to interpret and interact with humans! _

“I wonder if Zenyatta would teach me something's too. Efi says that I still have a lot to learn and I should always try to learn more about humans and my role around them.”

_ He would like to I'm sure! _

“I must find this Zenyatta soon and ask him. Perhaps you could introduce me to him?”

“Beewoo!”

_ Of course! _

“Now what are you two talking about?” Brigitte's voice interrupts the two omnic’s conversation.

“Bastion here was telling me about his Master, Zenyatta and how he has be teaching Bastion about humans and I asked him to introduce me to him as also wish to learn from him.” Orisa says proudly.

“That's great Orisa!” Efi says excitedly knowing that Orisa was already making friends here. “I haven't got any repairs to make so I suppose you can go now if you want?”

“Yeah I'm cool with that. Bastion's back together again so he's good to go. Just remember what we talked about.” She says sternly to the bulky omnic.

“Zwee-zwoo!”

_ Okay! _

As Bastion leads Orisa from the room in the direction of the open landing where Zenyatta can often be found in meditation.

“Those two got along well it seems.” Brigitte says approvingly.

“They'll be fast friends I know it!” Efi says with childish glee.

“It would be good for them. They're both very young in mind and amongst the only three omnics on the base not including Athena, who’s an AI, so it's good to see that they'll at least have company of their own kind.”

“I know! I hope this Zenyatta guy doesn't teach Orisa anything questionable.” Efi says in trepidation but Brigitte puts a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

“Zenyatta is a stand up guy. He'll teach them well, I can guarantee that.”

“Thanks Brigitte.”

“No worries now, tell me, how does a girl like you do your internal wiring? Everyone does it differently so I want to know how you do it.”

“I could show you but Orisa isn't here…”

“It's alright you can use some of these old busted up things.” She say motioning to the pile of cleaning and training range bots stacked against the wall opposite the door.

“I’d love to!”

Zenyatta floats calmly on the landing facing the open ocean when he hears the loud crunch of metal feet and the rattle of old servos and pistons. He also hears more metallic footsteps and smoother newer pistons. He doesn't have to turn to know who approaches.

“Ah Bastion. Welcome. I see you have brought a new friend.”

“Bweep!”

_ I did! _

“Hello I am Orisa.”

“Greetings Orisa. The Iris embraces you.”

The first thing Orisa notices is how smooth and calming the omnic's voice is. The voice modulators neither too harsh nor too soft and have an almost imperceptible resonance to it that somehow sets her mind at ease.

“Bastion has told me that you taught him things about this world. I was wishing that you would teach me as well.”

“Wonderful! I always welcome willing students. It is also great to hear that my reputation precedes me.” His voice is a pure incarnation of perfectly balanced happiness. He motions to join him in looking out across the ocean. “Come, sit with me and we shall see what I can teach you.”

Bastion stomps forward the omnic's right side and them promptly leans backwards until he falls onto his backside with his legs resing in front of him. Orisa, to her credit, is much more graceful in sitting and approaches Zenyatta’s left side and settles herself next to him.

“Tell me, what do you see?” Zenyatta speaks gesturing with an arm out towards the sea.

_ The ocean! _

“Very good Bastion.” His praise unterly lacks a condescending tone and remains perfectly genuine. “Orisa, what about you?”

“I also see the ocean.”

“Brilliant. Now let's look at the wider world shall we Orisa? What do you see then?”

“I have seen conflict on the news whenever I connect to the internet or the media channels. Humans and humans. Humans and omnics. Omnics and omnics. It saddens me but Efi wants to change that and I do too.”

“Well said. Your knowledge of current events is well developed. Now, with that in mind, look again at the world in front of you. What do you see now?”

“I see a world that needs protecting. Efi wants me to be that protector but it all seems so big.”

“Beautiful. But why the trepidation? Surely you know that even the smallest of people can make a difference. This is something the Shambali and I truly believe in.”

“But the world is so large and I see so much wrong. I couldn't change it on my own.” Orisa says dejectly.

“While I still believe in what I said, to make a bigger difference you do need sometimes need more people. That is why people like the ones you'll find here come together. They have the same vision and wish to see it through. That is why you will be able to make that difference here. To be the protector that you want to be.”

For a moment there is silence as the two omnics take in what the monk said.

“My student, Genji, and his friends, have told me bits about the Overwatch of old and, while no one has implicitly told me why it fell, I can see that it was because of a conflict of visions. This new iteration will none of that. A few aligning visions, with one true goal, shared by one unified group of dedicated individuals all working towards this goal, are the ingredients for making the world a better place for all.” His voice, while calm, leaves little room for argument. But argument is never the answer to one of Zenyatta's wise statements. Instead the two omnics are hanging off Zenyatta's every word eager to hear more of his wisdom.

“You see now Orisa, that when you are a part of the this team, it suddenly doesn't seem as daunting as it did when you were alone in your views.”

“I do. Thank you Master Zenyatta. I will treasure this advice and remember it whenever it feels to much.”

“There is no need for honorifics Orisa.” Zenyatta addresses her with kind rebuttal.

“But Bastion addresses you as such and you are my teacher. It seemed appropriate.” Orisa says with confusion followed by shy remorse for her mistake.

But all she receives is a voice that projects a smile despite the fact that he can't. “Worry not Orisa, I am not offended. If you wish to address me as Master Zenyatta, then I am honored. As I am honored in teaching a remarkable individual such as yourself.”

“Thank you Master. I am honored to be your student.” Orisa says with reverence.

“Now tell me. What would like to learn about next?”

\------------------------------------------------------

They continue this way undisturbed, except for when Genji, who came for meditation, ended up helping Zenyatta teach the two young omnics about everything the pair could question them on.

Eventually, the triplet of omnics and the cyborg we're disturbed by the bright blonde hair of a one Angela Ziegler.

“Genji, Zenyatta everyone-” she pauses upon seeing the two additional members but her confusion is short lived when a small bright smile graces her face, “Ah Orisa! Bastion! I thought I heard Efi and Brigitte talking about where you two had gone. It's nice to see that you're fitting in here Orisa. I hope Zenyatta hasn't put too many ideas in your head and Genji hasn't taught you anything inappropriate.”

“Such little faith in me Doctor Ziegler!” Genji feigns offence and hurt before letting out a deep chuckle.

“As I was saying, everyone is gathering in the mess for dinner. You'd best hurry, Reinhardt and Ana cooked this evening.” She says with a knowing tone.

Hearing this, Genji instantly launches himself to his feet and tears off down the corridor with Angela and Zenyatta’s laughs chasing him all the way.

Confused, Orisa turns to Zenyatta for an explanation but instead Angela answers.

“Reinhardt and Ana’s cooking is second to none and it can be quite a free-for-all to get the best portions. Especially Genji, he adores their cooking. Being late and missing out is one of the few things that truly scares him.” Angela says with a little giggle which makes Zenyatta chuckle too.

“What about you? Are you not worried too?” Orisa asks Angela. But Angela just smiles.

“I've got Fareeha protecting my portion. No one is getting past her.” She says assuredly.

They make their way to the mess Hall in comfortable silence.

“Come in and meet everyone properly Orisa.” Angela says with a warm smile. “I'm sure everyone will love to meet you. They do like Efi so I'm sure they'll like you too.” The door swishes open and they are greeted by a great rukus as everyone is talking over themselves loudly to be heard but it's all good natured jests, jibes and jokes as the closely knit team eats a hearty meal.

Hearing the door go, everyone looks up and sees Angela walking in followed by Zenyatta then Orisa and finally Bastion. At first there is quiet as everyone feels Junkrat and Roadhog bristle at the newcomers. Junkrat goes to launch himself and a concealed explosive at them but Roadhog catches him by the scruff of his neck and holds him down to which he starts yelling insults and profanities the likes of which would offend even seasoned swear artists. Angela see Hana place her hands over Efi’s ears and subtly gives her a nod of thanks before marching over to Junkrat to give him a stern talking to. He backs off muttering something about “did’y’a hav’ ta pull the jail card, doc?” seating himself next to Roadhog with a huff and dejectly picks at his food throwing short yet hateful glances in the omnics direction. Fortunately, Symmetra and Roadhog find a way of distracting him with conversation and he's back to normal.

With the tension evaporated out of the room, the rukus resumes with a booming greeting from Reinhardt and many variations from the others seated throughout the room at the many tables. Bastion, having never really been present in the mess during meal times, is at first rather confused by all the noise and the varying volumes and accents and tones and pitches. He's heard them all before as individual voices, but never as one collective group all overlapping and discordant to his sensors.

Brigitte, seeing Bastion's distress, reaches out to him.

“Hey Bastion, why don't you come over here and sit with Zenyatta and Orisa.” To be fair, that's where everyone else was as they came to introduce themselves to the new omnic addition.

Relieved, Bastion takes the suggestions and seats himself gracelessly on the floor at the end of the table next to where Orisa has sat.

Orisa looks at Bastion with concern. “Are you alright Bastion? You seemed distressed.”

"Bweepboop dwoo.”

_ I'm okay. It was just a little loud and overwhelming. _

“I understand. Your programming isn't used to large amounts of audio input at once. I was built and learnt in a city where is always loud and overwhelming.”

“Doodoo woo.”

_ Lucky you. I prefer the quiet. _

“I think that's not something one is likely to find around here.” Orisa responds with humour.

Bastion emits a series of sounds that greatly resembles a laugh and it makes Orisa laugh which catches the attention of the rest of the table. They all look at the pair but when nothing is developed upon nor is the joke divulged they return their attention back to McCree.

“Vwee wooboo doo.”

_ It's all mainly coming from the 'cowboy’ looking one. He's really loud and obnoxious. _

“Which one is that?” Orisa scans the table before finding the serape wearing, hat toting, southern accented Jesse McCree. “Is it him?” She points. Being so absorbed with a story McCree is enthusiastically telling they miss Orisa's gesture towards him.

“Bwee! Bwoodoo.”

_ Yes! He looks ridiculous. _

Orisa looks back to the cowboy as he pulls a admittedly rubbish dramatic pose with a serious expression before looking back to Bastion.

“I agree he does look ridiculous.” says in amusement.

“Dooweedoowee chur chur chur BWOOOOOoooooo…! Beewoo bee wee doowoo!”

_ He's all listen to me and blah blah blah then boom loud and dramatic! He's so serious it's funny! _

As he speaks he makes a series of gestures with hands that loosely mimic what Jesse was doing just prior to his dramatic reveal before throwing his hands in the air with the loud exclamation of mock dramatism and then lets his arms fall down under gravity in an eyeroll kind of gesture.

This causes Orisa to burst into wholesome laughter and Bastion to follow again but louder this time. The table freezes for a second time but this time McCree speaks up.

“You two gonna spill the joke or ya gonna leave us in th’dark?”

“The lights are on Agent McCree. It is not dark in here. Are in need of medical attention?” Orisa responds through her abating giggles.

“Ha! Orisa just accused McCree of being mad!” Hana calls at the top of her voice earning earnest laughter from everyone around.

“Hey now enough of that. Seriously though. What were you two chortling about over there?” McCree says easily directing the attention back to Orisa and Bastion.

“Oh! Bastion here was telling me how loud and obnoxious you are.” Everyone chortles or giggles at that but Orisa is quick to continue. 

“He also said 'he is all listen to me and blah blah blah and then loud and dramatic and said that you were so serious it was funny.” Orisa does an admirable job conveying the less than sincere way with which Bastion delivered it to her. The laughter from the table gets slightly louder into open laughter and McCree’s face gets a little redder and increasingly drawn. Still not finished, Orisa puts the topping on the cake. “He also said that you look ridiculous. I for one agree. You do look ridiculous.” Hearing this the table disolves into raucous laughter as McCree goes beet red and pulls down on his hat to hide is furiously embarrassed expression.

“Oh com’on really? I get insulting the storytelling but the look really?”

“Ha! Even the omnics think your look is ridiculous Jesse!” Ana manages to call through her laughter.

“Not you too Ana. Way to kick a man when he's down.” McCree says sullenly as he sits himself back down. Ana calms her laughter enough to give Jesse a sympathetic smile.

“Jesse you know we still love you. Regardless of your choice of wardrobe.”

“That makes me feel so much better Grana.” He says not without humour.

“But if you call me that again it's out on the streets with you.” She says with mock sincerity.

“Duly noted ma’am.” He says with a smile more like himself at the assurance.

Following the now named “cowboy roasting incident” the two omnics became fast friends with many of the people on base. The two begin to adapt a dynamic because, aside from Zenyatta, no one else can completely understand him and thus Bastion rarely goes anywhere without Orisa and vice versa. It becomes a common occurrence to find Zenyatta, Bastion, Orisa and Genji all meditating on the landing together. One of Bastion's biggest fans was Lúcio who found that Bastion's speech was a great subject for music with a bit of help from a synth and auto-adjust.

Tactically, Orisa is welcomed wholeheartedly into the combat teams. Bastion, with a handle on his programming thanks to Zenyatta’s mentorship and meditation, is now included too. Orisa fits in perfectly among the front line agents and proves adept at providing a solid foothold when advancing under fire and excellent at providing a well covered retreat.

While training, Bastion and Orisa have an easy time working together and combining their abilities to form a formidable team thus boosting their ability to lay down a solid and continuous wave of bullets and fusion driver rounds and keep even the most fearless of enemies suppressed.This in turn allowed the Overwatch agents to advance under very little fire as between Bastion and Orisa, no enemies want to stick their heads above the cover they're behind even if they are just holograms.

If you ignore Junkrat and Roadhog, no one on the base has a bad thing to say about either of them. Both follow orders very well and are capable of providing combat feedback to superiors and teammates. Even Torbjörn as nice things to say about Orisa as her stationary shield setup lends nicely to the turrets he can place.

It's such a great time for Bastion and Orisa and all the new attention and the training that Winston and Fareeha puts them all through that something equally important goes completely forgotten.

 

Act 2: Fear

 

“Due to ongoing events in London, Kings Row, all flights in and out of London City International, Heathrow International and Gatwick International Airports have been severely delayed or cancelled with flights being redirected to Manchester Airport…” the BBC news anchor continues to drone on from the TV situated in the corner of the briefing room. All of the recalled and new agents of Overwatch sit nursing expressions varying from determination, horror and disgust, feigned disinterest (Junkrat -_-), fear and panic as Lena bounces around the room with her phone pressed against the side of her head cursing loudly for Emily to “pick up the bloody phone you bloody beautiful redheaded nice arsed…” she trails off as she realise she can neither cuss out or insult her girlfriend and just ends up bouncing around in silence with unrestrained fear written across every inch of her face. It's no secret that Emily lives in central London as well as it being Lena’s old stomping grounds so when Overwatch turned on the news to find reports of almost militant levels of attacks against omnics by Biological Britain extremists. It had escalated to the point where the British Army Homeguard Reserves had been called in in a show of force and instead simply prompted a power struggle between the police, army and anti-terror forces and the raving mad extremists. It came to a breaking point when extremists breached a checkpoint protecting evacuating omnic workers and civilians and began to brutally attack anyone they came close to. Nearly everyone looked away as the law enforcement troops opened fire with water cannons, sonic stun rounds, rubber slugs and in some instances live and lethal ammunition. Especially when they became aware of armed extremists shooting back. It was utter chaos.

“I've seen enough.” The gorilla sighed. “We're deploying. I want everyone mission ready 10 minutes tops. Myself and Fareeha will breif you in the Orca on the way to the drop site. Dismissed. See you in ten.”

Everyone lept into action as Winston said those words. Orisa and Bastion watching as the room went from packed to deserted in a matter of seconds. They dutifully followed their caretakers down towards the hangar. Efi and Brigitte chatting worriedly about what they would be dropping into. Brigitte would be remaining home to look after Efi because there was no way an 11 year old was going anywhere near the streets of Kings Row. That didn't mean that they weren't worried about each other. Orisa and Bastion were both being deployed for the first time as part of Overwatch. Bastion, with his programming in check to prevent undue panic and distress, insisted that if Orisa was going, he was going. Winston would have protested but Fareeha had already accepted him into the team before he could voice those protests. When he questioned her, she said that she'd rather not see to what lengths a determined siege automaton will go once it's mind it set on something. Winston had begrudgingly conceded the point. It took a record breaking 6 minutes for everyone to converge aboard the Orca drop craft and for Winston to launch the thing out of the hanger at less than advisable speeds.

This mission was personal for many. Those of the old station remembered the King's Row Uprising with Null Sector. Those of the new station didn't want to see Lena fall apart.

“Attention unidentifiable ship! You are vectored to enter restricted airspace! Please divert immediately or you will be forced to land, I repeat, you will be forced to land.”

“Um? Lena? How do you usually respond to these?” Winston asks his nerve frayed co-pilot.

“Just tell 'em to piss off we're here to help!” She snaps.

“Uh… why don't you say that?” Winston says handing the headset over to her. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't dare but right now they need the time.

“Oi! Tower! Or whoever you are! It's Tracer, ya know,  _ the Tracer _ . Would you mind pissing off?! We're trying to help.”

There's silence on the line as they continue to rocket across the Bay of Biscay towards London.

“Tracer, as in the Overwatch Tracer?”

“Yeah that's right. I've got a team with me. We're coming to help out. Now can we enter or not.” She says exasperated.

There's another pause.

“Top brass says the wankers up top say no.” A pause. “But they say fuck’em. If you're bringing additional forces we aren't going say no.” There's a collective sigh from all within the ship no longer worried about being shot down. “Come right in. We're based three streets over from the main conflict. We have already informed logistics of your arrival and they are clearing a space for you to land. Good to know people out there care. AGO out.”

Tracer pulls the headset off and drops it unceremoniously to the floor between her and Winston before releasing a great stress reducing sigh.

It's about a few seconds later when Tracer's gaudy ringtone fills the relieved silence and she scrambles to answer it. She holds her breath as she raises it to her ear.

_ Hello? Lena? Are you there? _

“Emily…?”

_ Lena! I'm so glad to hear your voice! _

“Not as much as I am to hear yours love.” Tracer sighs into the phone as Emily starts to sob and blubber about the close call she had as Lena happy cries with her. Hearing Lena talking with Emily on the phone brings a greater sense of relief as yet another worry is lifted from them.

“Wheels down in fifteen everyone! Final checks.” Fareeha calls out and a bustle of activity follows as guns are checked, quivers filled, shurikens loaded and electricals charged up. “We shouldn't be landing in a conflict zone but we won't be idle long before we deploy onto the front line. From the intel I'm receiving now, the fighting has reached stalemate with neither side willing to give ground. The streets should be empty of civilians but anything could happen so keep your eyes peeled. Give no one the benefit of the doubt. Be harsh but fair. The guys know the streets in and out so they'll be slippery. If they run, don't give chase unless you know  _ for definite _ where you're going and are accompanied by a teammate.” Fareeha looks around at the eyes that all back. “Any question at this time?” With a murmur of negatives, they sit in intense silence with Fareeha constantly refreshing the intelligence data she is receiving from the stationed forces following the approval of their landing. It looks utterly brutal down there. No moves even when the engine tone shifts as Winston puts in a hard reverse and executes a beautiful but reckless landing that jolts all inside as the landing legs strained to soften the landing. The rocking hasn't even settled before the side door is lowering quickly revealing the fast paced yet controlled chaos of the forward operating base.

“Out out out!” Fareeha redundantly prompts as the team scatters out onto the pavement. They get stares for a few moments before the base is used to their presence and goes on with disciplined urgency.

“Who’s in charge here?” Fareeha says grabbing a corporal who was passing with clipboard.

That's when the shouting starts.

“Siege Automaton!” Everyone one in view of the freshly landed dropship have drawn a multitude of firearms and brought them to bare against Bastion as he had just stepped down. “Drop it before it kills us all!”

“Woah woah woah! Don't he's friendly!” But comes too late and D.Va is forced to deploy her defence matrix over Bastion to prevent the shots from landing. The Overwatch teams efforts to try to get people to stop firing so they can listen goes completely unheaded and Bastion cowers under where he is protected by D.Va and now Reinhardt who raised his shield.

“HOLD YOUR FUCKING FIRE AND SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!”

Reluctantly, everyone stops firing and turns to voice and salute quickly as they remember whose voice it is.

A tall greying man strides quickly and purposefully out of a tent with an expression like a thunderstorm.

“Well!? Anyone?” He turns to his left hand lady who simply shakes her head. “You! Sergeant! Why were you shooting inside of my base!?” The man pales and visibly shrinks under the thunderous gaze.

“Omnic sir!” The man manages to keep most of the stutter out of his voice.

“We have omnics as part of our teams! Why is another omnic suddenly a problem!?”

“No sir! It was that siege omnic sir!” The sergeant lifts his saluting hand to indicate where Bastion had peaked out from behind Reinhardt, D.Va and Orisa.

“I don't see a… why the fuck is there a fucking siege automaton in my base!?” He turns to the crowd of mismatched uniforms of the Overwatch team. “Is this your doing because I'm going against the highest authorities orders to have you here so you better have a damn good explanation!” When no one speaks for a few seconds he shouts again. “Well!? Out with it!”

“Sir,” Fareeha says approaching the Colonel judging by the decorations on his armour, “this omnic soldier is one of ours. His previous programming has been wiped and replaced with our own.” She lies because the truth is just a little too unbelievable for a British Army Colonel and likely veteran of the Omnic Crisis. “He now serves alongside us.”

“And you'd bet your free lives on this?” He says darkly.

“Yes sir.” Fareeha says without a second's hesitation.

“Good because if you're wrong and one of my men gets shot, you'll all be spending a long time in a small cell.” He threatens and Fareeha isn't one to take it lightly.

He straightens up from he leaned down slightly when threatening. His face loses an edge and he cracks a small smile. A young man, almost as tall as the Colonel, appears at his side front the tent and says a few hushed words to the Colonel who simply nods before turning back to the Overwatch team.

“Other than that, I'm glad you can join us! I'm Colonel Matthew Watson, this is my second, Major Kathleen Powell.” He gestures to the younger woman at his left who nods respectfully before he speaks again. “To my right is Lieutenant Forster, he's in charge of all the Metropolitan's riot and anti-terror units currently in this zone.” The man in question is tall and young but his eyes hold a knowing hardness that tells of experience best left unspoken.

“Thank you Colonel, I'm Winston, the one in charge of my team here. This is Chief Fareeha Amari, my second and combat leader. She’s the one you'll want to speak to. I'm a scientist not a military officer so I'll stick to the sidelines of command.” Winston states matter of factly.

“That sounds wise.” Colonel agrees before indicating Fareeha to follow him. When his eyes catch sight of Bastion from where he had been slightly hidden behind Reinhardt. He stiffens instantly as does Major Powell.

She in turn makes Soldier 76 follow her. The Colonel goes to stop him but Fareeha beats him to it. “With all due respect, sir, he’s commanded a strike team on this turf before. His input will be helpful more than not.”

The Colonel raises an eyebrow as he runs a critical eye up and down the vigilante.

“I'll forget what I just heard for now but knowing that, I'll allow him into my tent.”

Bastion looks around himself at the humans and a few omnics rushing around carrying crates of everything from food rations, to tear gas cans. They side eye him suspiciously as they go about their tasks before returning for another. Beside him, Orisa watches with similar curiosity. Their people watching is interrupted when Fareeha flanked by Major Powell and with 76 trailing a few steps behind leaves the tent for the group.

“Listen up!” Fareeha calls gathering the attention of all of the Overwatch team. “I'm not going to lie, you are all adults and know what you signed up for but it is brutal out there. It seems we've arrived just in time. Intelligence agents behind enemy lines have sent word that unidentified individuals wearing black uniforms seemingly lead by a black cloaked figure we will all know,” she let's it sink in for second before she continues, “have supplied and are helping escort a large EMP device into the King’s Row underground to detonate and destroy all omnics in London. I don't need to tell you what that will mean for the world stability on omnic acceptance.” She takes a breath. “Listen closely! I will not repeat this! We are deploying from an underground station that the army has managed to wrest from the enemy's grip. We'll enter from the tunnel entrance a few streets over and then proceed out onto the streets to intercept the EMP.”

“D’ya ever get the feelin’ of deja vu?” Tracer says with a nervous tone shifting from foot to foot. Angela lays a hand on her shoulder to comfort the brit and gives her a reassuring smile. “Thanks doc.”

“Anytime.”

“The teams are as follows!”

\------------------------------------------------------

When Bastion looks back. The “teams” idea was a good idea but it had lasted all of three minutes in the face of a slippery foe. Pharah had immediately groaned when she watched everyone just forget their teams and pull together into a larger, unified force. But it had been Major Powell who had chuckled into the comms with a “some plans never survive first contact with the enemy” to which Pharah had laughed in agreement before dropping a few metres quickly to avoid a hail of bullets.

Bastion sticks close to Orisa, as always, and moves quickly choosing to remain in recon configuration because their fighting advance is pushing to fast for him to get a good point to deploy his turret. Orisa shoots down a shield projector slightly ahead of the team and when it deploys, it provides cover to an advantageous spot for Bastion to switch to turret configuration and cover the advance more effectively.

“Bastion and I are advancing to my shield! We require cover!”

“I've got ya!” D.Va calls as she brings her mech around to allow her to cover their movement to the shield with her defence matrix. Once Bastion reaches the shield with Orisa shortly behind, he sees further advantages of the move they pulled. They flanked a fifteen man group of heavily armed black clad mercenaries preparing to ambush the team when they advanced past. Seeing themselves trapped in a corner flanked by the two omnics, they begin peppering the shield with gunfire.

“Weep Weep Weep! Beep beep beep!”

_ Alert Alert Alert! Talon mercenaries detected! _

“Orisa?” Someone calls over the comms.

“Talon mercenaries detected on a side street directly opposite our position. We are engaging!” Orisa says raising her fusion driver and begins to unload into the mass of bodies as they dive for cover that doesn't protect them from this angle. Bastion gives a beep before he shifts seamlessly into his turret configuration the mercenaries watch with horror as the large six barreled weapon spins up almost instantly and begins spitting high caliber ammunition at 35 rounds per second. The carnage doesn't last for more than five as between Orisa and Bastion, the Talon goons don't stand a chance.

Barrel still smoking, Bastion shifts back into recon mode as Orisa turns to see that the display they just put on has broken the moral of the extremists and they break and run for heavier cover. The team begins to move up as they chase the retreating enemies.

“Nicely done you two. That was good move.” Pharah compliments the pair.

Orisa and Bastion advance slightly ahead of the team because of the head start. Staying alert, the two omnics scan the streets and corners they come past. At one such side street, Bastion can see that part of the wood and brick structure has collapsed. Bastion scans the street for assailants in three spectrums when his thermal imaging sensor reveals a heat source behind the rubble.

“Boowoo?”

_ What is that? _

“Bastion? Have you spotted something?” Orisa pauses as her similar but newer and more accurate sensor detects the same heat source but way more accurately. “There is someone there. Investigating.” Walking forward.

“Orisa? Bastion? Where are you going?” D.Va asks confused expression visible through her windshield and HUD.

“Heat source detected. We are investigating.” Orisa says as she continues towards the rubble. “Heat source matches human baselines. Possible hostile.” But as they get closer the heat source is no longer behind the rubble rather, it's underneath the rubble. It forms into the shape of a human splayed out on the floor.

Inspecting the rubble reveals that the human is trapped mainly beneath the old wooden beam and the bricks are just coverage. After second to access the problem and divulge a solution, the two begin to pick the bricks off the pile and throw them aside. After a few minutes of digging, they reveal the person buried. They do not bare any weapons or uniform. A civilian.

“Injured civilian discovered. Requesting medical help" Orisa says as the face that looks up to see the two omnics hearing down at her.

“Orisa. It's Mercy. What's the problem?” The comms chirp.

The woman continues to stare at the two omnics face dusty and bloodied with tracks from her tears visible on her skin.

“Bastion and I have discovered an injured civilian. She is in need of medical attention. Activating beacon.” Orisa says and hears a quiet “mein gott” over the comms before Mercy replies.

“I'm on my way. I'm not far away.”

“She appears to be pinned by the wooden beam. Scans indicate that lifting the beam would not cause further harm or structural damage.”

Bastion bleeps an affirmative before reaching down with his left hand and grips the beam. There's a hiss and creak of old servos as Bastion begins to lift the beam. The woman screams loudly just after Bastion lifts the beam to his knee height and hearing this Bastion panics and freezes hold the beam in place no longer daring to move it lest he hurt the woman more

It's at this point that Mercy arrives followed by four British Army infantry soldiers.

“Bastion! Where-” when she sees the woman “Lift the beam Bastion get it off her.” Mercy says but Bastion does not move. “Bastion?”

Bwooo boo woo boo bwoo…”

_ But I will hurt her… _

Mercy looks to Orisa for a translation of the dejected sounds Bastion makes.

“When Bastion initially lifted the beam the woman screamed in pain. Bastion does not wish to inflict further pain.” Orisa says softly.

Smiling understandingly, Mercy pats the omnics arm to reassure him. “It's alright Bastion. You'll have to lift the beam but I'll be here to prevent further harm.” Bastion's optic moves from the trapped woman, whose only sign of consciousness is her head lolling from side to side and moans coming from her lips, to Mercy and back to the woman.

“Boowee…”

_ Okay… _

With reluctance, Bastion continues lifting the beam and cringes internally as the woman shrieks again and again as he lifts it higher. When the beam is high enough for Mercy to get close enough to inspect the woman, Bastion stops and holds the beam in place. He hears Mercy curse from where is knelt.

“Orisa. I need you to left the other side of the beam directly up.”

“I understand.” Orisa says moving to the opposite and grabbing the beam and quickly hoisting it up to the same level as Bastion. There is short shriek followed by a long shaky gasp.

“It's alright, I've got you.” She turns to one of the soldiers guarding the area. “I need a hand pulling this woman out.” The soldier obliges quickly and they carefully drag the woman out from underneath. Bastion can see now that the woman had had a rebar impaling her lower abdomen. There's blood everywhere now that the bar is no longer stopping it from flowing freely. Mercy is quick to stick guaze into the holes and pack them over with more.

“I need a stretcher team here now!” She says to soldiers who nod and radio it through. “Drop the beam away from us please.” She says softly to the still shaken omnic before directing a similar command to Orisa. Beeping an affirmative, Bastion looks to Orisa who nods and the two toss the beam back towards the building and away from the gathered humans.

Mercy stops suddenly and leans down to listen closely to the woman's lips moving. Her eyes widen drastically.

“Bastion! Orisa! Do a thermal imaging scan of the immediate vicinity!”

“Understood Agent Mercy. Initiating scan.”

Bastion's head pivots like a radar dish as Orisa turns on the spot to cover the full area. They spot nothing.

“No unknown thermal signatures detected.” Orisa states as Bastion boops in agreement.

“Verdammdt.” Mercy swears under breath before she leans own to the woman and whispers softly to her. “We'll find them. I promise.”

It's then the stretcher team arrives and very quickly the woman is lifted gently on and is being carried away on the river stretcher as the medic team runs alongside.

“Soldiers, I want two volunteers. One to occumpany Orisa and one to go with Bastion. You are searching for a child within the surrounding buildings. It's likely the child ran off to find somewhere to hide. Every corner of every building on this street and the next.” Mercy says voice leaving little room for debate. Looking amongst each other they appear to mentally pull straws until a young female soldier with blonde hair tied in a bum at the back of her head steps towards Orisa.

“I'll go with Orisa.”

Two soldiers look at each other.

“Urgh fine!” The other gives a sharp look. “I mean, yes sir.” Before he stalks over the stand with Bastion.

“Brilliant! Those remaining with me. We're back to the front.” Mercy says turning and running back towards the front line a street over with the two remaining soldiers on her tail.

“Right let's go and get this over and done with.” The male soldiers says with sigh moving towards one building. “You go first omnic.” He gestures to the closed door.

Bastion beeps an affirmative as he watches Orisa and the female soldier move down the houses on the opposite side of the street. Turning back, he bashes the door in with a fist and moves in quickly after.

They continue this for a little way down the street before Bastion's thermal imaging sensor picks up a small heated mass that's roughly human temperature. Making a beeline to the house it's in, he comms Orisa and tells her to come. He ignores the infantryman's calls to wait as he barges the door down and begins making his way towards the room with the mass in. He enters a kitchen with many cupboards. The warm body seems to be curled up in one such cupboard. Leaning down carefully, Bastion moves his hand down and grasps the handle of the cupboard and begins to open the door. He hears small sharp intake of breath before silence. Continuing to slowly open the door, he reveals a child of no more than seven years old. The child has it's eyes shut tight and hands over it's ears.

“Woowoo woowoo.” Bastion greets moving his fingers in a wave. Hearing this the child looks up and, seeing the large imposing omnic looking down at it, it's eyes widen and it instinctively curls in tighter into itself but it doesn't take it's eyes off Bastion. Unsure, Bastion tilts his head in question before trying again. Clearly this small human had missed his hello.

“Woowoo woowoo.” He says again fingers waving. The child stares before slowly lifting his hand to mimc Bastion's gesture. Seeing this Bastion beeps in delight and gestures to the kid to leave the cupboard with a come hither motion with his hand and making, at least he thinks so, reassuring beepings as he wishes he could mimc Mercy's tone. Cautiously the child looks around more and sees none of black suited guys with guns that chased them and their mother into these streets. When the child still doesn't appear to want to leave the cupboard, Bastion makes the motion again with another low  _ churr _ that closely resembles a sigh. His surprise is apparent as a small light skinned hand reaches tentatively towards the metallic hand extended towards it. Bastion’s confusion quickly morphs into delight again as the child places it's hand into his and grips it. He in turn curls his fingers around them and the child moves out of the cupboard when Bastion's hand retreats from within it. When the child stands on shaky legs beside Bastion, the soldier enters the room.

“There you are-” his eyes widen and he gapes at the sight before him the omnic stands there, missing child's hand in it's own. Seeing the newcomers the child shifts behind Bastion's back and peeks out from behind. “It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. We found your mother and we've been looking for you.” The male soldier says softly as he appraoches. The child tries to hide behind Bastion but Bastion brings his hand forward forcing the child the stand before him. The solider reaches the young girl he knows now and speaks softly again. “Let's get you back to your mum yeah?” When the child nods, Bastion releases the girl's hand and the soldier takes it up. He turns to Bastion. “Lead on would you?”

“Bwooweep!” Bastion stomps out of the house to find Orisa and the female soldier waiting outside.

“Bastion did you find the child?” Orisa asks incredulously.

“Bweep!”

_ Yes! _

“I will radio it through.” The female soldier at Orisa's side says. She nods to herself a few times after relaying the information and turns to her comrade. “There's a medical team enroute to that old pub. You'll take the child and meet them there.”

“Right-ho. Come on, we're going to that pub then you'll get out of here.” He leads the child away. The female turns back to the waiting omnics and directs them back to the front lines where they join with the Overwatch and British push towards the talon and extremist lines where they are attempting to push through with the large EMP device.

Overwatch have the advantage but it's not long however before the enemy rally and it's back to slugfest between two forces trying to advance into each other but neither side willing to give ground. Bastion remains in his recon configuration due to the necessity to keep collateral damage to a minimum. Bastion is sure he can shred some of the cover they are hiding behind but has to refrain on account of that cover being someone's home or shop or historical monument. He doesn't find it frustrating like some. A call goes up and it takes a second for him register the meaning of it. “RPG! RPG!” there's a loud whoosh followed by sensor jarring explosion. He swiftly looks around for the source. A see the smoke clear from a spot on the other side of the street. “Casualties?” Pharah calls out. “Negative. My shield caught the blast but it's out for recharge.” Everyone can hear the strain in the large German’s voice but no one dares mention it. “We're exposed here!” “Wait, get down second RPG forward by book store! He's firing!” “Get cover!” another whoosh and explosion. “Man down man down! Medic!” The shouting continues as multiple RPGs now rain rockets down upon the advancing forces. Bastion traces the smoke trail back to the shooter and raises his gun to spray him down. He goes down like sack of bricks but another simply grabs the launcher and takes his place. “We need some cover here!” A voice he recognises calls out. “Orisa responding shield deploying.” At the same moment, an RPG streaks from a corner towards the team and time seems to slow for Bastion as he watches the rocket near the team that Orisa deployed the shield to protect but it won't be up in time and the rocket slips past just as the shield solidifies and then Orisa is there arm raised over her shoulder to cover her head as she raises her shoulder to meet the rocket and shield the soldiers it was intended for.

Bastion has only felt true fear once. When he was in the forest and the woodpecker was hammering at the tree. That same all consuming, panic enducing fear fills him again as he watches the warhead detonate on the sleek plating of Orisa’s left shoulder the following blast sends her flying back in a tumbling heap of sooty white metal and plastic.

“BWEEEEEEEE!” Bastion breaks cover charging towards where Orisa and the team she was protecting were.

“Bastion! Don't break cover! Bastion!” Pharah calls but to no avail as the omnic continues to move through the line to where the smoking wreck of Orisa is. His armour plating rattling as round after round of AR caliber ammunition impacts and ricochets off leaving scratches and dents but he ignores them.

“Bastion-” “Drop it. Focus on helping.” The elder Amari scolds her daughter. “He will come around. He's just worried for his friend as you would be in his position dear.” “Sorry Ma.”

Bastion comes to a halt as he can finally see the extent of the damage. Orisa's front left is in tatters having been blasted open. Her left arm is attached by a few wires and sheared metal and her left side and front left leg are bent and twisted and Bastion can see the burnt and blistering cabling underneath it all. Moving around to face Orisa's head he notices that aside from a few dents and shrapnel scratches, her head has remained relatively undamaged. He sighs a little in relief and turns back to see what is continuing. The RPGs are being focused by a number of snipers and sharpshooters now that their positions are exposed and the number rockets being fired at Overwatch and the soldiers is lessened greatly.

“Bastion!” A mighty German voice calls. “Get behind my shield and lay down some fire! They're getting brave again!” Obeying now that he knows Orisa is safe, he moves over the shift into turret behind Reinhardt's shield and foregoing the niceties to the buildings, unloads down range towards the extremists who suddenly remember what they're up against. The fight following Bastion's ruthless, relentless barage of high caliber ammunition is laughably easier as the extremists break again and scatter leaving the Talon mercenaries without support and are quickly routed with a lightning advance by D.Va, Tracer and Genji who rush the broken ranks forcing them to further abandon their cover and retreat. It leaves the EMP device without much more protection than a couple of Talon goons and, with a flick of her wrist, Tracer ends the fight with a well placed pulse bomb that detonates and blows the EMP device to pieces. Those within sight range of the explosion are quick to realise their defeat and begin throwing down their weapons and raising their hands in surrender. The prisoners are quickly rounded up and any resistance is quickly and effectively crushed. With that done, the allied teams begin to assess their casualties and tend to their wounded and take a well earned breather.

Bastion sticks as close to Orisa as he can while she is being loaded into the Orcs as carefully as Reinhardt and Zarya can manage.

There's a tired but jovial atmosphere on the Orca on the way back as members chat with the newest temporary member of the Watchpoint, Emily, whose flat was badly damaged by the fighting and chose to join Lena at the Watchpoint for a bit.

The return to the Watchpoint is sluggishly hectic as tired people go about tasks that they are too tired to do but can't rest until they have been done and want to get done quickly so they can. Efi is distraught over the state of Orisa but learns that she earned the damage saving lives and it fills Efi with pride instead. Brigitte's reaction the Bastion's scratched and dented armour plating is one of quiet acceptance at the amount of work she'll have to the do later.

Contrary to times past, getting Bastion to the repair bay isn't an issue as the omnic willingly follows her and Efi as they man the hover lifters that carry Orisa. I'm fact, he refuses to leave the bay even after Brigitte has finished mending and replacing the scratched and dented armour panels. Instead, he sits dutifully in the corner as he watches ego and Brigitte put Orisa back together again. Even when Brigitte and Efi stop for breaks, lunch then dinner then sleep then lunch then dinner then sleep. He remains in the corner blue optic never really leaving Orisa. He succumbs to sleep mode a few times and recharges once in that time but he remains in the corner.

It's three days following their return when ever announces that repairs are completed and goes to power Orisa up and restore her functions.

There is a musical jingle that makes Brigitte giggle and Efi blush at her childishness that she even put that in. Brigitte says that it suits Orisa and Bastion agrees that it is one of the nicest things he's heard. Orisa eyes blink and shift a few times before they rest on their creator.

“Efi?”

“Orisa? Are you feeling okay?” Efi's worry is palpable as she examined the white omnics reaction.

“Diagnostics are positive. I am in great shape.” She says voice beaming.

“That's great Orisa! I heard what you did. You were very brave. I'm really proud of you.” Pride coloring her tone.

“You built me to protect. I intend to do that.” Orisa's synthetic voice easily conveys her determination.

“And I couldn't be more proud of you Orisa!” Efi says patting Orisa's hand arm fondly.

“Bweep! Beee boo woo boo bwee…”

_ Orisa! I'm glad you're okay! _

“I am well Bastion. I feel something new. Maybe we could find Zenyatta? I wish to discuss this new feeling with him.”

“Booweep!”

_ Of course! _

Orisa walks out of the room with Bastion trailing closely behind her leaving the two confused engineers to mull over what just happened.

Zenyatta is beside himself with relief that both young omnics are alright and immediately sets about making the pair welcome on his balcony over the ocean.

After a few hours of loose discussion and more learning, Zenyatta suddenly comes to a revelation.

“Bastion? Am I correct in assuming that you have not visited your garden if a few weeks? I was passing through and noted some wilting plants. I do no wish to alarm you but you may wish to stop by soon.”

The statement makes the physically old robot let put a noise of alarm and he stands quickly and charges off the balcony in a hurry. Orisa and Zenyatta's gazes following his Swift and clattering exit.

“Excuse me Master, but did you say that Bastion has garden?”

“He does. Perhaps he'll show you around some time. He's very proud of it.”

“I will make sure to ask him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually a fan of huge author notes but I feel like there is so much I need to say for you to not yell at me so I'll explain myself.
> 
> To all you saying that Bastion and Orisa are too young for this, they're intelligent AIs. Orisa is a learning machine! It's my opinion that she can't stay at Overwatch and not learn a heap tonne about humans and everything and the world. Plus Zenyatta. Plus Genji. Plus Athena. Plus everyone.
> 
> Bastion is a war robot build by self improving robots to combat a 'human’ (often unpredictable and constantly changing foe to fight) and thus has a large portion of his programming dedicated to learning, processing and storing a vast amount of human information and acting accordingly. Naturally this programming was locked behind his impenetrable combat programming but we all know how well that went! Thank you Blizzard for one of the world's most brutally adorable robots.
> 
> I also reserve the right to my idea that Athena and Zenyatta form a kind of parental dynamic with Bastion and Orisa and make sure that the two are clued in on their human teammates.
> 
> “Bastion latches onto Orisa pretty quickly. I expected it'd take more time.” Imagine being one of two humans in a base full of robots who silently judge you for what you are. Now imagine another human turns up and they are really cool and friendly. Now reverse and there's my logic. (Plus I suck at slow burns and worship all those who can pull off a good slow burn… I'm looking at a few good SymmRat writers :) )
> 
> On that note, robot romance comes much later into this series. For now, they'll just be adorable friends. And it'll be light fluffy romance at that.
> 
> I think you've got to bare in mind that this is partially indulgent, partially thought out idea splurge that I loved too much to not write despite writing this on a mobile in Google Docs, with barely any internet in the far north of New Zealand where I'm supposed to be on holiday.
> 
> Wooo! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> P.s. Fuck Bastion Speak…


	2. Act 3 - Gardener in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 3 follows on from where we left off. Here our two favourite omnics (sorry Zen...) do a spot of gardening with guests.

Orisa stood in the crowded common room. Everyone was talking. Everyone was laughing. The team was jovial. The London mission had gone almost without a hitch. Besides a few lengthy repair jobs for the engineers on base and a little work for Doctor Ziegler with a few minor injuries, of course.

 

Overwatch was back.

 

Winston came out of a meeting with a certain ex-strike commander with high spirits and a way forward. He had the UN by their balls- I mean, their peanuts. Efi was still in the room and Tracer had censored her words just in time to avoid the scathing glares the good Doctor, Hana and Lucio were about to send her way. She'd smiled sheepishly and shrugged but Winston was ready to lay it bare to the team.

 

This was Overwatch’s return.

 

The team had whooped and hollered and cheered.

Bastion cheered too when the plant he held in his hand showed signs of it's recovery and that his neglect during Orisa’s arrival hadn't doomed his sensitive plants. Ganymede wouldn't have forgiven him. And neither would he have forgiven himself. So far, it was turning out that the garden would make a full recovery. The dry Gibraltar air hadn't quite dried the life out of his plants. The garden itself wasn't all that interesting but Bastion loved it no less. It was roughly fifteen metres deep from the entrance from the base and twenty metres wide parallel to the base. It had been ignored by the resettlers in favour of renovating the more important places like the barracks, medbay and workshops. But since the team still wasn't completely trusting of the Bastion unit at the time and he wasn't really suited to the work, they left him to his own devices under Athena's careful watch. When Athena watched Bastion take interest in the neglected green space, she had immediately endorsed and encouraged Bastion to keep looking after the garden keeping him updated and learned on the particular plants that resided in the garden. When to trim and deadhead and how much water they require. Under Bastion's unexpectedly good green fingers and Athena's endless pool of gardening knowledge, the garden was brought back under control and looking nice again. It was Winston who was the first to discover the omnic’s pass time. After running the weekly manual data flow management diagnostic and malware detection program, he noticed that Athena had visited and streamed data from hundreds of gardening and agriculture websites and guides. Completely bemused by the findings, Winston had questioned the AI as to why only to have Athena tell him that the killer war robot was a gardening master. The gif of Winston's surprised face and dropped jaw that Athena created was an instant hit with the team after they too got over their initial shock of a gardening war robot. Needless to say, no one messed with Athena again after that. Instead, Bastion found himself with guests. People visiting his garden to relax and get away from the clutter and claustrophobic nature of some of the base. Some certain pairs came to canoodle, others to chat and on a few occasions enjoy a lunch snack under the hot midday sun.

Orisa walked calmly down the corridor leading to the repair bay. Apparently, Bastion had neglected cleaning his hand and a finger had seized. Orisa calculated that this would be the best chance to ask Bastion about his garden. The door slid open with a quiet whooshing that ended with a click as the door locked open. Stepping through greeted her with a view of Bastion sitting on the ground with his arm to the side and in Brigitte’s lap as she sat on her repair stool. She was fiddling with a small wire brush and attempting to get the dirt out without disassembling his entire hand. Judging by the small dusting of soil on her apron, she wasn't failing entirely.

“I swear Bastion, we had this conversation not three weeks ago.” She huffs as Bastion replies.

“Beeboowoo… Boodoobweeboo…”

_ I'm sorry… But my garden needed the attention I couldn't take a break and risk it… _

“I guess the garden will always come first in your mind won't it.” She says patting the omnics hand fondly.

“Bwee boo.”

_ Yes ma’am. _

She shakes her head with a small smile in her face before putting the brush aside. “Alright, try that. I've got all I can see out.” When Bastion's finger flexs with ease and no grinding noises, Brigitte gives a thankful and relieved smile before gesturing for him to move his arm. Standing Brigitte brushes herself off and Bastion maneuvers to his feet. “Okay, you're free to go.” She says, “I need to work on my armour anyway since Dad said he won't help me.” She turns back to the almost miniature crusader armour hanging on a stand.

Bastion offers a wave and binary greeting to Orisa as he passes her with his garden in mind.

“Bastion?” The omnic pauses and swivels both head and torso to face her, head tilted in question.

“Are you going to the garden?” Offering a nod and beeped affirmative he begins to turn when he thinks of something better.

“Doowoo bee beewee?”

_ Do you want to come to the garden? _

“I do. I wish to see this garden that is so important to you.” Optic getting a bit brighter in a sign of elation, Bastion beeps his reply gleefully.

_ Come with me! I'll show you! _

“Thank you Bastion.” Orisa's smile is evident in the intonation of her voice.

The two walk the rest if the way in, what was to them anyway, easy silence.

When the double doors part for the duo at the entrance to the rectangular garden.

Orisa eyes take in the many green plants and small trees that grow in raised beds and the ground in the far side to her right. She knows that the base was left abandoned for nearly a decade and is impressed that Bastion has made it seem so neat and organised.

“This is wonderful. It's so neat and organised.” Orisa walks between the beds examining the plants growing within as Bastion tails her and occasionally telling her what the plant is called when she asks or displays extended interest in a particular one.

_ Ana Amari thought that maybe I should get more flowers and human edible plants but I don't know how to get them. _

“I agree. This place needs more colour. I'm not entirely sure why we need edible plants though.” Orisa says casting her gaze around at the beds that form a almost random pattern amid the space.

_ “Bastion, Orisa,”  _ a disembodied voice speaks directly into their communication input circuits,  _ “Might I suggest speaking to Winston about the possibility of purchasing more plants from the nearby town of Gibraltar?” _ Bastion's slight slump at the defeat over unobtainable plants straightens out instantly as Athena renders that defeat non-existent.

_ That's brilliant! _

“I agree. Thank you Athena.” Orisa says eyes forming upward arrows in happiness.

_ “You’re welcome Orisa. I will alert Winston that you two will be meeting him at the lab in a moment.” _ Athena disappears for a moment before her voice returns.  _ “Winton has been notified. I suggest heading to the lab.” _

“We are making our way there now.” Orisa says as Bastion is already moving with unsubtle haste towards the doorway.

The walk to the lab is swift and largely uninterrupted aside from knocking an unexpecting Mei-Ling Zhou over as Bastion rushed around the corner. Profusely beeping apologies while providing Mei with something to balance on while she gets up. Orisa is translating Bastion's apologies as he says them also concerned over the felled Overwatch climatologist.

“It's alright guys,” Mei says brushing her clothes off, “no harm no foul. It was an accident.” She finishes with smile and Bastion gives a relieved sigh before beeping a goodbye and continuing his hurry to the lab with Orisa close behind.

“I wonder what's got those two in a hurry…” Mei ponders as she glances at the work she was going to do before looking back at the quickly disappearing omnics before shrugging and turning back to follow.

 

“Let me get this straight.” Winston sighs as he removed his glasses, rubs the bridge of his nose and replaces then again. “You want more flowers to plant.”

_ And Ana Amari also suggested that some edible plants also be planted.  _ Orisa translated Bastion as he 'spoke’.  _ She said she wanted some fresh stuff to work with in the kitchen. _

Upon hearing the ex-captain’s name Winston's face gained a knowing expression that spoke volumes about how he felt when Ana 'suggested’ something with good intentions that were dubious at best.

In her defence, at least this one wasn't as bad as the 'maybe we should have a pool dug?’ to Junkrat. With a small frown that equally changeable for a smile, Winston nodded at the two omnics. “Alright, I approve of this idea. The garden should be a place to relax after all. Might as well make something good out of it.”

_ “Winston,” _ Athena piped up,  _ “I have chosen a local gardening store that sells the correct plants for potting and bed planting at this point in the seasons. In addition, plants planted later in the seasons are also sold here. It also supplies the equipment and composted soils needed for consistent and healthy growth.” _

Ignoring the fact that Overwatch’s AI had become a gardening expert in the last two weeks, Winston agreed that he would indeed use some of the funding to help buy flowers, vegetables and even some fruits for the garden. Athena helpfully provided the aforementioned store and plant information as well as quantity, price and total cost.

“This is well and good, but we can't exactly send you two to collect the plants.” Winston said. “We'll need someone who can drive the ‘incognito van’ but can't be recognised. So that rules out all of the old gang. McCree has a bounty as do the junkers and Hanzo. Fareeha is too recognisable as an Amari. I definitely can't go… Hana and Lúcio will get swamped by fans and paparazzi…” Winston trailed off his brain fumbling over the current agents contained within the base. He considered sending Satya but decided against it, Zenyatta and Genji could but it was at that point that a light knock and a slightly accented voice interrupts his train of thought.

“Winston? Are you there?”

“Mei!” Winston's epiphany heralded his slightly raised voice and Bastion startled a little before settling down. “Oh sorry, I mean, hello Mei. How can I help you? Did you forget something?”

“No I just saw Bastion and Orisa heading this way and got a little curious.” Mei’s voice portrays the small guilt she feels at giving in to curiosity and eavesdropping a little.

“It's alright Mei, you've actually come at a good time. I have a small assignment for you.” Winston says cheerily.

“Oh? What is it?” Mei says, genuine curiosity tinting her tone.

“I need you to go to this gardening store in downtown Gibraltar and purchase all the items on this list using this card.” He hands Mei a small dataslate followed by a payment card. “You can use the 'incognito van’ for this too. I've reserved it's use for the next few days, unless it's an emergency, so you can take your time.” Winston says adjusting his glasses slightly.

“Gardening store? Why Winston, are you taking up gardening?”

“Ah no. That would be Bastion and Orisa.”

Mei looks to where the two are standing off to one side. They both wave a little in unison when Mei looks their way.

“Oh! I didn't realise! I've been so holed up in my lab I kind of missed the goings on around here.” She smiles politely before it falls and her face flushes slightly as a new train of thought comes to her. “Winston? Could I ask for some help?”

“Of course Mei! How may I-”

“I meant from another agent.” Mei interrupts bashfully.

“Oh. Well. I don't see why not. So long as it doesn't interfere with predetermined duties.” He gives a short shrug of his large shoulders and turns back to his console. “Who did you have in mind?”

“Agent Zaryanova…” Mei says voice quiet.

“For the heavy lifting of course, good thinking Mei. I believe she has no duties currently assigned. So she's free.”

Mei would never admit to the ulterior motive behind it so voice tainted by false sincerity, she confirms that's also what she was thinking. If Winston notices her tone of reply he made no comment. Instead he sends Mei off with a polite goodbye before turning back to the omnics. “Athena, are there any duties that Bastion and Orisa could do while they wait?”

_ “Actually Winston, the garden needs some preparation done before the purchased plants can be planted correctly.” _

“Well, as long as there's nothing else…” Winston's eye roll is evident in voice if not in person. “Alright. I've nothing further to add. You're dismissed.” There's nothing hostile or sarcastic about his dismissal, it's just resigned. Bastion gives a binary farewell and Orisa says goodbye before the two are heading back towards the garden.

Bastion and Orisa spent the rest of the day working in the garden clearing the way for the plants that Mei and Zarya would be returning with over the next few days. They cleared many of the raised planting beds of the current flora and the weeds that had come up while Bastion's attention was elsewhere. They also cleared out the ground level dirt patch in the corner in preparation for wildflower seeded grass as per Athena's recommendation. As they worked they talked. Not about anything much, just what Zenyatta and Athena had been teaching the two after the London mission. Bastion also told her about the time she was being repaired. Not that he knew much more than recounting a few conversations between Efi and Brigitte. Brigitte was at last joining the team as an active field agent after her armour and training had been completed and cleared by Winston and a reluctant Soldier 76.

The day came to a close with a visit to Brigitte and Efi to get cleaned. Brigitte thanked Orisa for remembering and Orisa's eyes smiled and said that she had promised after all. “And Efi told me never to break any promises I make.”

Mei and Zarya left for town and arrived back with so many seed packets and potted flowers ready to be planted that there was doubt that they'd fit them all in. But Athena insisted that she had done the calculations and they could indeed fit then all in. With Athena providing instruction, Orisa and Bastion set to work.

However Bastion soon got to a point where all he was doing was getting annoyed. He was following Athena's instructions but with his single anthropomorphic hand it was proving very difficult to do the whole process. He sighed deeply as he simply failed again.

“Are you alright Bastion?” Orisa asked looking over to the old robot.

_ This is so hard with just one hand… _

“I see… I too am experiencing difficulty with my singular hand. Perhaps we should work together?”

_ We should, but, how? _

Orisa stilled for a moment as she ran through multiple simulations in her head.

“I have an idea. Allow me to demonstrate.” Orisa said and walked around to stand behind Bastion. Bastion's head swiveled around to follow her movements and he watched as she situated herself just off his left side slightly allowing her left, and anthropomorphic, hand to reach around his left side and reach out to where his hand was also.

“This should allow us to utilise our hands as a pair and complete the instructions.”

Bastion watched as Orisa picked up the potted plant and held it up for Bastion. Placing his hand over the dirt around the plant allowing the plant to slip between his fingers and once there he rotated his wrist in tandem to Orisa as she turned the pot upside-down and pulled the pot away from his hand. Bastion gave a small woop of delight as the root packed soil stayed in decent shape and Orisa moved the pot away from them. Bastion then moved the plant towards the hole he had dug for it and carefully tipped it quickly in with a rotation of his wrist. Lifting his hand away he gave a few beeps and boops in celebration. Distracted by his victory, Bastion forgot that Orisa was stood very closely behind him and when he stepped back to collect the next plant from the trolley, he crashed straight into Orisa. Orisa gave a gasp in shock at the sudden impact and Bastion's surprise quickly turned to apology as the old robot realised his error. His apologies were cut short however as Orisa laughed. The same soft sounds that Bastion remembered from when he had made fun of the cowboy character. He remembered that he liked that sound. Spurred by Orisa laughing, Bastion joined in as Orisa plucked the next potted plant and Bastion shifted along a little to face the next hole he had dug. Once again Orisa moved behind him holding the pot as he places his hand atop the pot and Orisa inverted it leaving the soil and plant in Bastion's hand for him to place in the hole. With the pot discarded from Orisa's hand, she helped Bastion to push the soil around the plant and gently press the soil down. They continued this way for twenty plants working in companionable silence since neither needed to talk to complete the planting as they both knew what the other was going to do. It wasn't until they had finished one complete side of the current raise bed, that Bastion finally spoke.

_ Orisa? _

“Yes Bastion?”

_ Do you like it here? _

Confused by the sudden question, Orisa pauses and Bastion thinks he might have been wrong to ask but Orisa replies before he can apologise.

“I do like being in the garden. It is refreshing.”

_ That's good.  _ Bastion's reply intones his smile.  _ What about here with Overwatch though? _

“I am not sure I have made a judgment yet. Zenyatta and Athena both think that Overwatch can help the world and they encourage me not to get distracted by the wider picture too much and focus on where and how Overwatch can help while still in it's clandestine state. I agree but I worry that we will be caught and punished for trying to help before we can provide the help we all so desperately want to give.” Her pause gives Bastion's circuitry brain time to think of his own response to his question. But Orisa continues before he can so he listens. “I like the people here. They are friendly and dedicated to helping people and the world like I am. At first I wanted to protect Numbani, like I was designed to, but then I came here. And I realised there is a whole world of places that need protecting and each person here is determined to do that in their own way. I learned to want to protect my friends. I learned I want to protect my world.” If could Bastion could smile, he would be beaming. “I found that every person I met that wants to do this is valuable. But even protectors need a protector of their own. Someone to stop them from losing their path or being destroyed before they have walked it. That is why I placed myself in the path of the rocket that would have killed three of the protectors. Including Katie, the young soldier I was partnered with when we searched for the child. I could not allow these good people to perish. The world needs them too much.” Bastion nodded his head in agreement even as he brushed soil over the freshly planted flower and patted it down gently.

_ What you did was brave. _

“Thank you Bastion. I did intend to block it with my shield but I was too late.”

_ Still brave. _

Orisa giggles a little at Bastion's stubborn compliment.

_ But that's what's good about you Orisa! You are brave and protective of people! _

“That is very nice of you to say Bastion. I will strive to continue to be brave.” She says with determination.

It's Bastion’s turn to giggle and that Spurs Orisa to giggle as well for a moment before they stop to plant and Orisa speaks up to ask Bastion a question.

“What about you Bastion? Do you like it here?”

Bastion pauses the plant teetering at a steep angle and threatening to fall from his fingers before he snaps out of the pause and quickly puts the plant in the hole.

_ I like it. I'm not worried anymore. The first time I met humans they screamed and ran or tried to shoot me… all I wanted was to say hi. _ Bastion's low beeping portrays his dejection.  _ But here, no one runs away. They are nice to me and they include me in interesting things. Like Lúcio! He says I help him make cool music!  _ Bastion excited chatter turns to a more sombre tone.  _ Master Zenyatta says that I can prove myself worthy here. That I can surpass the stereotype of my models past. I'd like to think I'm doing my part to pay for the destruction my kind caused. I think I agree with you about the people here. They are important. The world needs them. It needs all of us. _

“I could not agree more Bastion.”

They continue to work in silence for a number of plants before Orisa speaks up.

“Bastion?”

_ Yes _

“Efi told me you stayed in the repair bay while I was being repaired. Is that true?”

_ It is. _

“Why?”

Bastion stiffens slightly a tingle of what can only be described as anxiousness runs through his circuitry. He gives a small sigh before deciding that the truth is the best choice here.

_ I was scared. _

“Scared? Why were you scared?”

_ I was scared of losing you. _

Orisa doesn't say anything for a moment as she tries to think of a response.

“Why are you scared of losing me?” Orisa is as much confused as she is strangely honoured.

_ You're one of the only ones who understands me. You laugh at my jokes and I like that. I like you. You're my friend. _

Orisa stands a little shocked by Bastion’s declaration.

“Thank you Bastion. That means a lot to me.” Orisa says softly smiling with her eyes. “I like you too. You're my friend Bastion.”

Bastion beeps happily as the two turn to the next bed.

They are interrupted by a voice calling out.

“Oh my god look at this!”

Bastion and Orisa spring to attention with Bastion nearly colliding with Orisa again. Just outside the doorway, Hana stands in awe at the garden’s renovation while Lúcio has already walked out and is examining some of the plants closer.

Hana looks to Bastion and Orisa, “Did you two do all this?” She asks.

_ Bwee boo _

“We did.” Orisa translates and answers.

“This is incredible! It looks so much better than it did! I can really see this being a place to relax now, ey Lúcio?” She ask the curious Brazilian.

“Damn straight. This place is going to look so good. You know, I used to help my Ma with the small garden pots we had, think we can help you?”

_ Yes of course! _

“Of course Agent Lúcio. Agent Song Is also welcome to join as well.”

“Pff you're so formal Orisa!” Hana teases, “It's Hana and Lúcio! Drop the agent crap we're off duty.”

“Of course, I'm sorry I caused you offence.” Orisa apologises.

“You didn't cause offence Orisa, I was teasing you.”

“Ah I see. Sorry, I'm still not good at this.” Orisa says sadly.

“Hey now none of that,” Lúcio cuts in, “You're still young and learning, that's nothing to be sad about, you'll get it soon no troubles.” His tone encouraging as he hands the next coloured plant in the pattern to Orisa who, with the help of Bastion, plants in neatly in place. They continue this way for a short quarter of an hour before something twigs in Lúcio's mind.

“Ah that's why we came, I was looking to get Bastion to help with my music.”

“Yeah dummy.” Hana chides jokingly. “I thought you would remember.”

“Well, you could have reminded me too.” Lúcio shoots back. When Hana doesn't respond back he suddenly let's out a short mirthful laugh.

“You forgot as well didn't you!” He teases.

“Hey! It's easy to forget when confronted with this.” Hana responds tersely.

“Yeah that's true.” Lúcio agrees easily.

_ Do you want me to help you with your music now? _ Bastion asks and Orisa translates.

“No no it's cool Bastion. You're busy doing this and now I am too. I needed a break anyway.” Lúcio says before finishing planting the last plant on the row.

“So, what do you think of the people here?” Hana asks trying to make small talk to fill the silence that she's less fond of.

Orisa is the first to speak up. “The people here are nice. They are all good people who want to do good.” She says.

“That's cool. What about you Bastion?”

_ I agree with Orisa. _ Orisa translates.

“Fair enough.” She says approvingly before she becomes more sly. “Who's your favourite person here. And you can't say Efi, Orisa, sorry.” She adds quickly. The two bots don't respond for a moment before Bastion speaks up.

_ Lúcio is my favorite. _ Lúcio fist pumps at that with a quiet “Hell yeah”. Orisa is slower with her answer.

“I think Agent Brigitte is my favourite member of Overwatch. She is kind and patient. She always volunteers her help with Efi’s repairs.” Orisa replies.

“I can't decide if that's cheating or not.” Hana muses in false thoughtfulness before giggling and calling out to Lúcio. “Hey dummy! Who's your favourite person here?”

“You mean second favourite.” Lúcio responds deadpan.

“Yeah that.” Hana says slyly.

“See I dunno man. Do I really have to answer this?” Lúcio says uncomfortably. “It's too hard.”

“Wow cop out much.” Hana sighs. “Come on this is just a laugh, nothing serious honest.” Hana pleads with the DJ.

“Oh alright fine.” Said DJ sighs before giving a thought pause. “Reinhardt. The man's a living story book and his cooking is delicious. Not to mention he's also the sweetest, most polite and honest man you'll ever meet.”

“I thought you hated his music choice?” Hana asks confused.

“I don't hate it, it's just a little dated is all. He does like some good music but yeah, it's all old.” Lúcio shrugs turning back to the flowers he was planting. “You have to answer now Hana. It's only fair.”

“Yeah yeah I know. Um…” she pause as she thinks, “Damn this is hard. Gotta be Ana. She's such a grandma but at the same time like the chillest person. The way she teases Fareeha and Angela and Genji is just the best. Oh and her cooking! Need I say more.” Hana’s tongue lolls out comically at the mere thought of Ana’s amazing Arabic cuisine. Lúcio laughs at her overly comical face before turning to Orisa and Bastion.

“What do you two think of Ana?” He asks.

This kicks off nearly an hour and halfs worth of conversation over the different Overwatch members and often with Bastion doing comical impressions of the person in question. His actions have Hana and Lúcio in stitches at times but Orisa is laughing at the whole joke sometimes too invested in laughing to translate for Hana and Lúcio. Bastion's been happy before, Ganymede sitting in a small twig and leaf nest, is a reminder of the happy time in the forest but Bastion's never felt happiness quite this intense. Ganymede watches the mixed quadruplet chatter and laugh during the calm breeze and warm midday sun. She'd love nothing more than to be down there with them and picking at the worms she can see being unearthed by the four but she can leave the nest for only a few minutes at a time and she's already left this morning. She watches as the laughter dies down to a natural lull in the topic and a companionable silence settles again. Hana, being unfond of silence, speaks up with a new question.

“Who is best looking person here?” When no one answers, “So?”

“Oh you're asking me?” Lúcio suddenly realises.

“It's anyone's to answer.” She shrugs.

“You know that's too broad.” Lúcio complains. “Okay. Let's go coolest looking person.” There's a pause.

“Genji.” They both say at the same time. Before laughing out loud. “Did you see that trick he did with his armour lights? He looked so cool as he fade shifted through the rainbow. I might make my MEKA get some of those.”

_ I too thought it was pretty cool. _

“As do I Bastion. Agent Shimada certainly has “points in style” as he put it.” Orisa agrees.

“Hey! Maybe you two should get decked out in cool LEDs?” Hana suggests suddenly full of LED focused enthusiasm. When neither robot respond with a definitive answer, Hana turns her attention back to the original question.

“What about you Bastion? Who's the coolest looking person here?”

The old robot spares few seconds pondering the answer, his mind distracted with the planting and providing the first thing that comes to mind.

_ Genji is pretty cool but I personally think that Orisa is the coolest. _

When he doesn't hear Orisa immediately translating what he said, he registers what he said and instantly that cold buzz of anxiousness is back. He's about to amend his statement when Orisa speaks up.

“That's very kind of you to say so Bastion. I too think you are cool. The way you can change your form is masterful engineering.”

Hana and Lúcio look up at each other from where they've been planting a bright pink flower together and give each other a confused look before turning to look at the two omnics in a new light.

“What?” Lúcio asks quietly.

“Did you not hear?” Hana asks conspiratorially, “I think Bastion's got a ro-boner for Orisa.”

“Hana that's gross.” Lúcio's hushed deadpan answer makes her grimace in agreement. “Maybe they're just friends.” He says dismissively.

“Ten bucks says otherwise.” Hana persists deviously.

“Hana-” Lúcio tries to argue but is cut off.

“Look. Why don't you take Bastion aside and help him plant and talk to him and I'll take Orisa. That way we can find out.”

“Hana-” he tries again.

“I mean, look how close they're working together. Orisa is basically hugging Bastion and he's not complaining.”

“Hana-” another futile attempt.

“Tell you what I'll double it. Twenty says he does.”

“Hana.”

“What?” She looks at him with honest curiosity as if she didn't know he'd been trying to talk if only for her to continue. Lúcio sighs.

“D’you know what? Fine. I'll play along. You grab Orisa, I'll grab Bastion. Thirty and it's a deal.”

“Thirty.” She says and the two shake when Lúcio suddenly remembers something crucial.

“Ah shi- Wait Hana! I can't understand Bastion. How am I supposed to…” but Hana has already called out to Orisa.

“Hey Orisa! Can you come help me over here?” Hana calls from the raised bed over from them.

“Of course,” she pauses, “Bastion-”

“I'll help Bastion while you help Hana okay Orisa?” Lúcio cuts in, his quick assurance silences the omnic's worries before she can voice them.

“Thank you Lúcio.” Orisa then moves over the bed one down to help Hana start planting the veges. Lúcio moves next to Bastion and quickly picks up where Orisa left off. He gives a small sigh knowing the futility of this idea.

“So, Bastion.” Lúcio's hesitant start doesn't seem to bother the omnic at all. “What do you think of Orisa?” He unsubtly blurts and then grimaces internally at how stupid an idea this is. Bastion seems unperturbed by either the blurted question or Lúcio’s slightly visible grimace.

_ Orisa is nice. She's really brave. She's also really helpful. She stops me from forgetting things. She's also really clever as she comes up with all the good plans and ideas. _

He takes a moment to think again.

_ I think her laugh is nice. It sounds nice I mean. She laughs at my jokes and that makes me happy. She's also got her own sense of humour that makes me laugh too. Her jokes are clever and always funny. _

He pauses again and looks to Lúcio as he brushes the dirt around the freshly planted flower. Lúcio looks up at the blue optic and gestures for him to continue. Even if it is just going straight over his head.

_ I also like Orisa's sense of purpose. How Orisa knows what she wants to do and will endeavour to do that. No matter what. She wants to be a protector. No. She is a protector. I don't really have a purpose. But, when I'm with Orisa, and she's striving to protect the world she knows and the people she knows, I feel like I can do that too. She gives me purpose when I'm with her. Maybe that's what I like the most. When I'm with her, I feel like I mean something. That I have a purpose. And I'm not just a relic out of a worse time. She makes me want to be something more. Something better. For her, because of her. _

Bastion finishes his speech with binary gusto that even Lúcio, with his lack of understanding, can tell was something of a good speech. So, to save face, the Brazilian musician gives the old robot a small polite applause. The omnic suddenly realises his mistake. Lúcio can't understand him at all. That was really rude of him to talk at Lúcio like that especially when he can't understand.

_ Oh I'm sorry you couldn't understand me. I shouldn't have acted as if you could. _ The apologetic tone sets Lúcio into a slight panic.

“Bastion, my man, it's all cool. It doesn't matter if I can understand you or not. I'm not going to shut you out because I can't. You're my friend bro. Besides, I think your speech was as much for you as it was me.” Lúcio says giving the robot a fond pat on his arm. Bastion gives a short sigh in relief and to keep the silence from becoming awkward, Lúcio talks about the music he's working while bastion beeps and whistles in reply to questions. 

Meanwhile a few beds over, a similar although more two sided conversation is taking place.

“You know, I haven't really had a chance to talk to you Orisa. I guess with everything going on it's kinda hard to just stop and talk.”

“I agree Agent Song, I mean, Hana. The base has been busy lately. Though Bastion and I have been spending the time here or with Master Zenyatta so we have not been around the team as much either.” Orisa answers honestly.

“Well, I guess we can make up for lost time now, hey?”

“Of course. What would you like to talk about?”

“Well, how about you ask the question first? I'm all out of questions right now.” Hana says with shrug. There's a pause as Orisa contemplates potential questions.

“You and Lúcio are close aren't you?”

“We are, yeah. Why?”

“I was just curious. I have noticed that you two do tend to stick together and can often be found in each other's company.”

“Huh, I never really looked at it that way. I guess it's a side effect of being in a relationship.”

“What is this relationship concept? I have accessed some data from the internet but it's always inconclusive and confusing.”

Hana nearly chokes on the breath of air she was taking.

“Er…” she stutters for a good few seconds before shaking her head and putting on her signature smile. “A relationship is when two people who like each other a lot spend a lot of time together and do… stuff…” she trails off suddenly less confident than at the start when she realises where this is going.

“I see, though I do not completely understand. I see Junkrat and Roadhog together a lot, does that mean they are in a relationship?”

Hana has to physically gesture at herself to keep her composure. The gesture goes uninterpreted by the omnic.

“Yeah no. You see it's not… It's when… You know Doctor Ziegler and Fareeha Amari? Well, you know how often they get caught making googly eyes at each other or making out but not making out? It's like that only not as weird or disgustingly sweet and disturbing at the same time.” Hana’s nervous ramble ends with her looking at Orisa hoping to any greater being above that she understands the concept and this conversation is over. On a side note, that is completely related, her brain hastens to add, she wishes she'd dropped this when Lúcio suggested it.

“I think I might be understanding this wrong.” Orisa says in slightly dejected tone. “Perhaps I will simply learn more over time and further interactions with the team.” Orisa says thoughtfully.

“That's a good idea.”  _ Not! _ Hana’s brain reminds her given the, often unashamed, nature of the Overwatch team. The pause is awkward to Hana as she silently berates herself for her folly of an idea. When suddenly Orisa speaks up.

“Agent Song?”

Hana, caught off guard by the formality and the almost shy tone of the normally assure omnic, take an extra second to think of the only reply.

“Yes Orisa?”

“If two people spend a lot of time together, does this automatically man they are in a relationship?”

“No? No. It doesn't, I mean they could just be good friends?” Hana considers leaving it there but something compels her to tack on the “Why do you ask?” part.

“You see, Bastion and I spend a lot of time together and, by that logic, if people make the mistake like I did with Junkrat and Roadhog.”

Hana’s shock last a few heartbeats before she cuts in with a quick response.

“No I don't think so. We all just think you're great friends.” Hana’s reassurance makes Orisa sigh in slight relief.  _ Why relief? _ Orisa thinks.  _ It is relief isn't it? This is a weird feeling. _ Filling it away as something to contemplate later, Orisa turns back to Hana just she starts to speak.

“Why? Do you not like Bastion? Or is it something else or…”

“No I like Bastion he is a good friend and companion. But I don't think I'd be comfortable with what people thought if I didn't understand it.”

“No I can understand that.” Hana says to comfort Orisa. “But you said you like Bastion. Why don't you tell me about it?” Hana subtly suggests but, much like Lúcio, grimaces internally at how stupidly obviously prying it is.

“Tell you about Bastion? Bastion is rather funny don't you agree? His impressions are very funny. I also find myself liking how optimistic he is. Often I find myself struggling with how big all the problems seem and how small I am and whether or not I can help. It is incredibly demoralising. But Bastion will always find a way to make me feel better again. I like how I can always rely on him for that. He is also quite energetic and enthusiastic and it helps me to be with him when he is because he gives me that energy too. Is that unusual or weird?” When Hana just smiles and shakes her head, Orisa continues. “Bastion's too hard on himself sometimes. He's very humble and kind with everyone regardless of who they are. He is polite even though no one can understand him. Bastion is more than his past, in my opinion. It makes me happy to have him as a friend.”

When it's clear that Orisa doesn't have anymore to say and has lapsed into contemplative almost sombre silence, Hana releases the breath she didn't know she was holding is a long drawn out sigh. This catches Orisa’s attention and she asks after the meaning of the sigh, inquisitive as always.

“No it's alright Orisa, it's just, wow,” she pauses, “what you just said was beautiful Orisa!” Hana beam up at the omnic. Orisa's eyes and body language turn timid at the praise. But she smiles and thanks the young Korean. It's at this point that Athena speaks up.

“Hana, Lúcio, have you forgotten the time?” She asks with barely concealed amusement.

“The time? What time?” Hana asks before looking at the holo-clock that appears on her wrist from the small implant that allows mech summoning without her usual suit. She gawks at the digits that appear.

“Athena! Why didn't you warm us sooner?! I'm still covered in mud and need to clean up! Grrr…” Lúcio on the other hand, while initially concerned at potentially missing the beginnings of supper, is laughing at Hana’s reaction.

“Gee Hana, looks like both our memories suck today. Come on, let's go get cleaned up and maybe there'll be supper by the time you're done.”

“Hey! I noticed that!” Her not quite genuinely angry reply makes Lúcio laugh harder as he approaches the young woman arms speed in a placating way only to receive a smearing of muddy compost down his arms he flails back with a loud “Hey hey that was uncalled for!” as it's Hana’s time to enjoy the schadenfreude as Lúcio makes failed attempts to brush off what he can now. He sighs in defeat shaking his head.

“Alright let's just go, we're wasting time after all.” He says offering her his hand as they turn towards the door.

“Ew no thanks.” She says turning up her nose in mock disgust.

“You know, you're not any cleaner yourself.”

“Eh I guess that's true.” She shrugs and takes the DJ’s offered hand.

“I wonder what culinary delight Hanzo and Genji cooked up tonight?” Lúcio asks in idle passing.

“Probably something noodly or soupy.”

“That's kinda a little racist Hana…”

“No it's not,” Lúcio gives her a look, “okay so a little culturally insensitive with the stereotype.” She shrugs. “You have to admit though, that mixed meat ramen they made was amazing.”

“Yeah can't argue with that.” Their conversation fades into quiet as they disappear down the hallway leaving an amused and slightly confused pair of omnics. They turn to look at each other and for a half second or so, both experience the same cold anxiousness tingle through their circuitry. It passes by the end of the second and Bastion spins his head to take in the work they've completed over the last few hours. They had finished planting two of the flower beds with the multicoloured flowers and Orisa and Hana had seeded half the veg garden. The wildflower and grass seeds had been spread over the freshly cleared corner patch and the tables and chairs that had been moved out here had been cleaned and tidied.

“Bastion?”

_ Yes? _

“I think we should stop for today. We must not forget to see Brigitte and Efi for cleaning.” Orisa says looking at the soil caking her left hand and part way up the arm. Bastion's arm looked very similarly covered in soil.

_ Yes that's a good idea. I think one of my fingers is beginning to clog. _

Orisa giggles at the way Bastion looks at his hand as a finger struggles to move and sighs in dramatic, exaggerated defeat.

“I imagine we should hurry and catch them before dinner else we will have to wait until after.”

Agreeing easily, Bastion followed closely by Orisa, makes his way down to the repair bay. bay.

 

***************************

 

After a thankfully short clean, Efi and Brigitte run with haste back to the mess where Angela and Hana are protecting their respective meals. Hanzo and Genji had not only spent two hours in a fairly confined space together without any altercations occurring, but had also managed whip up the most amazing looking array of traditional and westernised Japanese dishes imaginable. When they return to the table, Hana and Lúcio are telling those listening about the time with Bastion and Orisa in the garden. This prompts Brigitte to make a very un-tough-mechanic-y noise closely resembling a squeal as she whips out her phone and proceeds to shove it in Hana’s face.

“Look at these two being adorable! Me and Efi caught them like this when we were looking for them for some diagnostic tests.”

“Er… Brigitte?” Hana said staring at the cute photo on the phone.

“Yeah?”

“This is a cat. A very cute very adorable and admittedly very cuddly looking cat, but still a cat.”

“Wha- oh. Wrong photo ahaa- one sec.” Brigitte rushes the not quite whole words face heating up in possibly more than embarrassment. Hana leans closer and over the shoulder of the broad mechanic as said mechanic flicks through many many MANY photos of the same highly cute and photogenic cat. Brigitte, feeling Hana’s loose hair falling and brushing just slightly against her bare arm,  _ because you just had to wear a tank top didn't you you silly silly Lindholm, _ feels her face begin to heat up more. Finding the photo she's looking for she turns and for a heartbeat the Korean is but a hair's breadth from her face but after just enough time to process it's quick passing Hana has moved back.

“Here. These are the ones.” She  says as steadily as she can despite the fear that her face is as red as her hair. Looking away from Hana in an attempt to calm herself she meets eyes with Lúcio. His eyes are shining with barely contained amusement and a broad grin is stitched across his face. Hana flicks through the three pictures Brigitte had taken. The first picture is of Bastion and Orisa laughing together after Bastion had backed into Orisa followed by another of the two concentrating on planting a pot of deep crimson flowers and the final one she took was the two sharing a look that was ultimately way more innocent than it appeared to the humans. Hana can't help but feel guilty after her assurance that people didn't view Bastion and Orisa as anything more than friends. The phone is passed around until all who wished to had seen the photos. Everyone agrees that two omnics s have taken a great shine to each other but, much to Hana's relief, no one outright states that they think there's more beyond friendship. Instead, another thought comes to mind. Brigitte seemed just a little flushed there. What's up with that? None of this good is particularly spicy and she swears she saw Brigitte scarf down one of Reinhardt's famous  _ infamous _ Chiliwursts and barely sweat. Shrugging mentally, she decides to chat it over with Lúcio later. For now, she'll enjoy the food and company especially as it's apparently “pick on Genji and Angela” time if the teasing lead by Ana is anything to go by. She laughs with everyone else as Angela goes as red as a tomato while Genji, who can't visibly blush anymore, gives away his embarrassment by way of shoulder vents popping and venting the heat. All while Fareeha stews in her own private embarrassment as Ana side eyes her,  _ how she does that with only one eye is beyond Hana, _ suggestively. It's comical if a little unfair. Maybe there's more to this? Lúcio better be ready for a long chat about love triangles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. This took a long time to write... Writer's block over some of the deeper stuff was just the worst. Also I'm sorry not sorry but I've recently become super enamored with the MekaMechnaic ship and well, I've read a lot of crushing Hana and oblivious Brigitte fics and figured "Hey! Why not turn the tables?" So I did. We'll see how well that turns out soon (not soon). I was going to write and include act 4 into this too but when this one turned out at 7960 words, I was like yeah nah this one stands alone. Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Act 4 - What to do about hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 4. Everything's happing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I have no real excuses. I do not, however, want to keep you waiting so if you want a message from me: see the bottom for more notes!

Act 4: What to do about hands?

 

Overwatch members have never been the type to take things for granted. They've been handed a hard slice of life and have worked to get where they are. Bastion finds that even his garden is no exception as he sits, Ganymede perched on his shoulder, under the growing tree in the corner of the space gazing out towards the sea. The people here have never ceased thanking Orisa and himself for what they've done.  It's a clear, late spring day and the sun beats down something fierce for the biological members but Bastion barely registers the higher heat save for the slightly increased rate of coolant flowing through his mechanical body parts. He contemplates what he wants to do today. He's already watered the flowers, vegetables and fruits and helped Ganymede with some feed for her newly hatched chicks. In short, he's bored. Efi dragged Orisa off for diagnostics following a discovery that meant she could upgrade her fusion driver's efficiency by fifteen percent. He looks across the raised beds and colourful flowers to see two heads, one tan and black, the other pale and almost white in the light, in very close proximity. He watches for a few more moments before Ganymede chirps loudly beside his head and snaps his gaze away. ‘Humans find it rude to stare,’ he hears Ganymede telling himself in his head. Bastion is bored.

Orisa is bored. She's been stood here on the side of the repair bay while Efi, Brigitte and Torbjörn flit around and occasionally take or add parts to her right arm which sits on a bench at the back of the room. She'd much rather be out in the garden with Bastion and Ganymede. Especially now that Ganymede's eggs have hatched and the, still rather ugly, little chicks have finally found their voices. It's only been a week since the garden saw the last seed buried and the last plant placed and Orisa hasn't heard the end of the the thanks she's been given for Bastion and herself’s work. Honestly she finds it gratifying and Zenyatta explained to her that some of the people here have never had it easy. They've never had somewhere nice to relax that they haven't had to painstakingly work to create. She feels pride at being able to give them something they so desperately needed but didn't have the time, energy or expertise to make it happen. She's also received a lot of comments regarding how well herself and Bastion work together. From a logical standpoint she can see why they would think so but there's something else. Some intonation that she detects but that doesn't match anything her memory can recognise. She's asked Zenyatta about it but even he doesn't quite know. He settled with a sentiment that humans are remarkably hard to read sometimes and it's best to either wait and see if they reveal themselves or just ask them after it's happened a few times. Orisa asked and they said that the garden they worked together to create spoke for itself. These replies only strive to confuse the omnic more. Hearing a joyous noise from across the room, her processing returns to present and takes in the scene as Brigitte easily takes the full weight, which isn't light, of the arm and hoists it with a slight strain to slot it back into place at Orisa's shoulder. After a small hiss, Orisa registers her right arm has been returned to her. After a brief diagnostic to ensure the arm is functioning correctly, she does indeed see that her stopping power to ammo use ratio has increased by about 14.978643%. There was also another function that the arm had but it was encrypted and thus she couldn't activate or scan it to see what it was. She could only be curious.

“Okay Orisa, your arm is back together again. But you're not free yet. We need you to go and fetch Bastion from the garden and bring him down here. We've got a little work we'd like to do for you two but we need him here first.”

“What is the work you are doing?” Orisa asks, tilting her head in confusion.

“Now that's for us to know, and for you to find out.” Torbjörn speaks for the three as he ushers Orisa out. The door slams shut behind her and it only takes a nano second to scan it and learn that it's locked. Sensing her thoughts, Athena pipes up.

“I'm sorry Orisa, but I cannot divulge the happenings behind this door to you on order of a command protocol enacted by Torbjörn Lindholm. I suggest you find Bastion. As Brigitte said, Bastion is currently in the garden.”

“That is alright Athena I do not blame you.”

The pair fall silent as Orisa continues her trip towards the garden. On her way she passes Hana and Lúcio as they make there way to grab snacks for a movie marathon they are currently halfway through. They seem happy and their laughter follows her down the corridor as well as the memory of their conjoined hands. She's about to step into sensor range of the automatic door when it opens abruptly. Standing in the threshold is Strike Commander Fareeha and Doctor Ziegler. The average Joe may have missed the blink of an eye it took the two to put a professional gap between them but for the mechanical mind, the move was as obvious as the hands drifting apart from where they had been, for a nano second, conjoined in Orisa's presence.

“Orisa mein gott, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Angela says placing a hand over her heart which Orisa can sense has increased by twenty five percent from it's previous pace which was unusually high to begin with.

“Do you require medical assistance? You're are experiencing higher than usual heart rate and spikes in adrenaline and oestrogen as well as increased brain activity in the cerebral cortex and hypothalamus. These do not indicate a stroke or heart attack.”

Fareeha laughs out loud as Angela flushes a deep beet red and quickly hushes Orisa.

“I'm quite alright Orisa thank you, it's just a figure of speech. There's no need to call medical. I am the medical assistance after all.” She laughs lightly at her own joke to try and ease herself as Fareeha simply laughs harder and harder even as Angela swats her arm to try and shut her up as they walk past Orisa and down the corridor. Without a second thought, Orisa passes into the light of day and scans the garden. She finds Bastion sitting under the tree they had a hard time planting correctly watching Ganymede fly back forth from the beds to her nest with food. He looks up when he hears her quadrupedal footsteps upon the stone paving slabs between the main beds.

“Good afternoon Bastion.”

“Zwoo!”

_ Hey! _

“What have you been up to?”

_ I've been watching and helping Ganymede and her new chicks. _

“I see. I still find it amazing that they came from within those hard shelled eggs.”

_ Isn't life great? It's wonders like these that I love so much about it. _

“About what?”

_ Life. When I was in the forest with Ganymede I saw so much life. It was a wonderful place with creatures that secrete a substance around themselves that then hardens and when they break free they are a completely different being than before. Oh and these tall, four legged ones with large appendages on their heads! They look so cool. And it's also amazing how birds fly with their wings. _

Orisa settles herself beside him as she listens enraptured as Bastion tells tales of the creatures he and Ganymede met as they explored the forest together or his time walking the seafloor before being found by Torbjörn Lindholm. He also tells about how he believes that Ganymede flew all the way across the ocean he walked without stopping because she was waiting on the other side for him. That the bird knew where he was going before he got there was incredible, Orisa thinks. She can't help but think she's forgetting something. But right now, settled under the growing tree listening to Bastion speak enthusiastically about his love of life, she can't really find it in herself to stop enjoying it.

“Where have those two gotten to? They should be here by now.” The height challenged engineer grumbles. “It was in their best interests to not test my patience.”

“Please papa,” the younger Lindholm pleads, “they'll along in a moment and if they aren't, myself and Efi will go look for them.”

“Ugh fine we'll give them five more minutes and then you'll go look for them. If you're not back in five minutes with them in tow, I'm off.” He gruffs and moves to the small heap of junk in the corner where some busted cleaning bots are and begins to dig through them.

“Thanks Papa.” Brigitte sighs and look to Efi who looks confused and concerned. “They won't be in trouble Efi. They're on base and Athena would have told us if they were. Which reminds me. Athena? Where are they?”

“Bastion and Orisa are currently in the garden.”

“See? Right where they should be. I guess we should just go get them regardless. No time wasted.”

“I guess…” Brigitte can't help but feel slightly bad seeing Efi so worried and bummed out. She'd been as big into this as herself.

“Hey don't be so bummed out. Orisa's fine. And she's in Bastion's company which is nice for them. Tell you what, why don't we go by the mess hall and see if the leftovers of Reinhardt's homemade ice cream haven't been finished yet.” She knows for fact they haven't and seeing Efi's face light up is enough to encourage her that her little bribe hasn't had an adverse effect on the young, impressionable roboticist. A few minutes later, ice cream cones in hand, the pair come to the door to the garden and quickly step through it. Though they freeze when they set eyes on the two omnics. They sit, side by side, under the small fruit tree growing in the corner gazing out over the ocean. They can hear Bastion talking enthusiastically about something and pointing out towards the ocean at something out of view. Orisa appears to follow the line of sight and then suddenly jerks and gasps and Efi nearly rushes over but Brigitte holds her back. Looking up at the older woman with a questioning look, Brigitte simply brings her finger to her lips in the universal “shoosh” sign and pulls out her phone and raises it towards the pair and snaps a few photos on it before pocketing it. She looks at her watch. Four minutes remaining. Okay, they have to intrude.

“You know, I feel bad that we have to cut their time short.” Brigitte laments quietly.

“Same. They look so cute together.” Efi agrees similarly quiet. “And happy.” She adds when Orisa laughs out loud and Bastion joins in a moment later.

“Come on. They'll like what we've got in store for them too. Remember?” Brigitte says grin forming.

“How could I forget?” Efi smiles back.

_ You can see so much from up here. Look! _ Bastion points out towards a point.  _ Look there! A whale! No, a pod of whales! See how they surface for air and they blow any water in their blowholes out? See how it sprays? Isn't it cool? _

Orisa's never seen such a marvel as the large creatures propel themselves through the water with such grace.

“It is rather spectacular to see.” Orisa agrees easily.

_ Wow! If you look closer you can that there are dolphins traveling with them! Dolphins are great. I've seen them leap from the water and- _ but he's cut short as Orisa gasps in awe as a dolphin launches itself out of the water in perfect timing with a spray from the whale beside it. Bastion let's out a low “woooooo” as more dolphins launch themselves from the choppier waters of the open ocean. They watch them for a few moments longer before they are distracted by a monkey on the rocks below them when it scares a gull away. It laughs only to be splatted by another gull’s pinpoint accurate excrement airstrike. The monkey pauses to consider this unfortunate turn of events before wailing loudly and running off at the sight of the gull banking around for another pass. Orisa and Bastion laugh as the monkey is chased out of view by the vengeful gull.

_ Isn't life great? _ Bastion says jokingly as their laughter dies down.

“Life is beautiful. If a little rude.” And they share another chuckle. Their attention is alerted to newcomers by the sounds of their footsteps and they both turn to meet them. Efi and Brigitte are walking up and Orisa suddenly remembers why she came up here in the first place. She stands and Bastion follows suit and they move to meet the pair halfway.

“Efi I am sorry I forgot.” Orisa says when they get within acceptable earshot.

“It's alright Orisa, I know you like being up here.” She says looking up at her guardian robot.

“Anyways, Torbjörn is getting impatient and grumpy so we'd better get going. Come on you two.” Brigitte says prompting a quick exit from the garden towards the repair bay. There aren't many words shared between the four as they make their way to the repair bay. It's just enough time for Efi and Brigitte to finish their ice creams before they bump into the grumpy engineer making his way out of the bay.

“Well that's just my luck.” He grumbles under his breath. “Okay I guess let's do this now then. Not like I got anything better to do.” He turns and walks back in. The four follow him in.

“Okay Bastion, can you stand in the repair harness for me?” Brigitte asks.

“Zwee zwoo.”

_ Yes sir _

“Thanks. Right,” she pauses, “Orisa?”

“Yes?”

“Efi? Remote?” This wakes the young teenager from her thoughts.

“Oh yes of course one second please.” Efi rushes over to her desk and grabs the single button transmitter remote. “Ready.”

“Okay, Bastion, don't worry, but we're going to remove your arm, okay?”

“Bwoooo… Zwoo.”

_ Ummmm… sure. _

“Right.” Brigitte then goes about in doing the admittedly many too many bolts that kept the arm attached to the robot. It's a little time in silence save for the squeaking of old bolts being removed for the first time in over a decade.

When the arm comes free, it's weight supported by the repair harness, Brigitte gives a sigh and uses the harness to move the arm over to the corner of the bag and returns with another. She controls the arm into place before using new, thank goodness, bolts to easily attach the new limb to the shoulder. When the arm is set and the connections register for Bastion, he looks down and flexes. Only this time, he doesn't hear a gun cocking. He hears a gentle hiss of pistons and a hum of motors. A hand, a near perfect mirror of his left, rests where usually there was his gun. His blue blinks a few times in rapid succession as he processes the prompts needed to effectively use this new limb. With the commands in place, he twists his wrist and clenches and unclenches his fist. A feeling, a buzz of electrons, a joy floods his mechanical body he looks between each person in the room, each look at him with open curiosity. His optic flashes a few times again.

_ This… this is amazing… I… I… _

He stutters, words unable to form, sounds not reaching his voice box.

_ I… have a hand! I HAVE A HAND! Ha! Woooo! _

His excited beeps and whistles bring a smile to Brigitte and Efi while Torbjörn just gives a small grin, pleased that his effort wasn't wasted on the relic.

“So you like your new hand?” Brigitte asks smiling. Instead of a verbal response, Bastion steps forward and grabs the engineer in what he believes to be a hug. He thinks. Ultimately he's unsure, he's seen people on the base do this to one another at times when gifts are being exchanged but he's still unsure of the correctness of his action. Needless to say, a hug was definitely not what Brigitte was expecting and she delays returning it until she realises she has to. Efi, meanwhile, is busy pulling data from Orisa's mind for a moment but she quickly pulls the attention to Orisa.

“Don't worry Orisa, we didn't leave you out.” She presses the button on the remote and Orisa receives the decryption key for that program she couldn't access. It takes an inconceivably short amount of time for it to decrypt and Orisa watches in fascination as her gun arm suddenly splits, folds and slides seamlessly into a hand. She doesn't take as long to react as Bastion, but she is stunned all the same.

“Efi. Thank you.” The omnic’s voice brings tears to the young teens eyes with how sincere and honest it is.

“Aww, it's nothing Orisa. Besides, it's also an apology for me leaving your other hand arm back in Numbani.” (I mean, it wasn't like the author totally forgot that bit of promo art in the release of Orisa smashing a bus for an old lady that clearly shows Orisa with  **_two hands_ ** . **_Doh_ ** .)

Bastion detaches himself from Brigitte to look at Orisa's new hand and he beeps ecstatically.

_ Orisa! You have a new hand too! This is great! _

Orisa giggles at Bastion's excitement and holds the hand up for a closer look. She can just about make out the seems that would unfold or come apart when the arm transforms. To sate her curiosity, she turns the hand back into the gun, watching closely as the parts shift and move. Bastion watched closely having missed the initial transformation. He gave a long low beep in awe before a shrill beep of surprise when it shifts back into the hand.

_ That's so cool! I wish I could have mine do that… _

“Thank you Bastion.” Orisa replies eyes indicating a smile. “Maybe you should ask them?” When three confused faces look back at Bastion when he asks, Orisa jumps in.

“Bastion is wondering if his arm could be made to be both, like mine.” At this, Brigitte winces and turns to the old robot with regret written all over.

“I'm sorry Bastion, but there just isn't room. For that to work we'd need to double the size of your lower arm and that would put you off balance and compromise your transformation abilities. We tried, honest we did, but we could make it work. We're sorry.”

Bastion's optic dims slightly and he gives a surprisingly human sigh.

_ It's alright. I understand. Do I have to come here to get it changed? _ Orisa translates.

“Yes Bastion I'm afraid so. It's alright because with this new rig we can change it pretty quickly.” Brigitte smiles trying to cheer the bot up. His stance is straightened and his body movements are perkier but the optic is still slightly dimmer than normal.

“Bastion?” Orisa asks. “Would you perhaps like to return to the garden?” Bastion could have hugged her too at the suggestion but refrained, preferring to verbally answer before turning to the door. Orisa follows. It was if she could sense her friends mood and saw that he needed a pick me up so she offered to go to the garden. To somewhere she knew would have Bastion back in high spirits before the disappointment turned to gloom.

“Bastion? Are you alright?” Orisa asks just as they reach the doors to the garden.

_ Yes. I'm alright. _

“Bastion. You can tell me. I am your friend. Friends speak to each other.”

_ I… I'm alright. _

“Please Bastion. I'm not very good at this. You are usually the one that does the cheering up. You're so positive and optimistic that you are always helping me when I feel negative. Let me help you when you're the one whose feeling negative.” Orisa implores feelings evident in the delicate stance halfway between reaching out and making contact, the tilted head and the warmer glow of her eyes.

_ I'm sorry Orisa. I was just disappointed. It's silly. I should be happy that I've got this new hand to begin with. But I wanted to change for the better. To make me different from my past self. _ He looks down at the new open hand and flexes the fingers into a fist and back again.  _ I'll be alright. I just can't shake this, this, feeling? _ He shakes his head in an attempt to quell the feeling but it persists. A buzz of electrons caught in a loop; persisting.

“Maybe you should look at it differently.” Orisa says, voice suddenly full of hope. “You are always worried that you'll never surpass the suspicion of your model’s past. But I know you have. You have remained peaceful unless asked not to be. You have not caused wanton destruction. You cared when the woman was hurt and didn't wish to inflict further pain. You cared for a lost child. You learned and enjoyed gardening. You cared for Ganymede and her chicks. You care for everyone on this base.” Orisa pauses as she thinks of more, a little buzz of electrons through warm circuits brings forth a last sentence. “You were scared of losing me because you cared about me.” The artificial voice box does well to convey the emotions Orisa can feel.

_ Orisa, I- _

“You are not your past, Basition. The very fact that you have accepted this new limb despite it putting you at a combat disadvantage shows people that you have changed.” Orisa continues determined to make her point. “May I ask, how many of your predecessors would have willingly accepted an unarmed limb?”

_ None… they would not… _

“Then perhaps you shouldn't take this small defeat so hard. Instead focus on the huge victory you have achieved in the eyes of those who previously saw you as more threat than ally. Maybe they'll come to see you like I do. As a friend.” Orisa finishes by reaching out with her new found hand and places it firmly on the left shoulder of the old robot. Bastion's head looks from the hand, to Orisa, and back to the hand before settling on looking Orisa right in the eyes.

_ Orisa… thank you. I can't explain it, but I needed to hear that. _ Bastion feels pride well within him. The words Orisa spoke sinking in to his core and sticking there. His minute slump disappears and the eye beams back at Orisa as she looks at the bright blue optic. Unsure of what to do, Bastion hesitated before reaching up with his new hand, laying over Orisa's own. Orisa feels a new sensation. A new coding pathway. A new flicker of electrons. Mood significantly brightened, Bastion swivels his head to assess the garden.

_ Athena? Is there anything that needs doing for the garden? _

_ “Yes Bastion. I detect quite a few drying or dying leaves on the young fruit and herb plants. I would suggest assessment and immediate removal.” _ Athena says.

Removing his hand from above Orisa's, he feels Orisa remove her own before looking toward the fruit and herb planters and joining Bastion as he walks to those planting beds.

_ Maybe I forgot to water these ones as much? _

Bastion thinks aloud.

_ “Negative Bastion. You watered these flowers at precisely the right time of day. Some leaves just don't survive for a multitude of reasons.” _ Athena reassures.  _ “However, not pruning these leaves can and will result in damage to the rest of the plants health. Removal is a priority.” _

_ Okay. _ Bastion agrees easily.

_ “And in addition it is the optimal date for the planting of the Tamarillos seeds. This will ensure that they fruit the second winter from now.” _

Orisa who was standing watching as Bastion carefully clipped leaves from plants with a pair of secateurs now sprung into action as she recalled where the seeds were kept.

“I will fetch them right away.” Orisa return shortly with seeds and trowels in hand to find Bastion had already started to dig small holes with his new index finger.

“Bastion, I thought you would wait for the trowels instead of using your hands.” Orisa scolds lightly. The trowels had been bought with the intention of cutting down on cleaning visits. It seems Bastion forgot.

But Bastion simply chortles.  _ What's a new hand if I don't use it? _

Orisa giggles and concedes the point. Bastion stands in front of the first seed hole he dug and, on autopilot, Orisa moves to stand behind him so that they could work together. It's only once she has reached around Bastion's left side and Bastion looks at her, head tilted in question, that she remembers. They don't need to do this anymore. Not now that they both have a pair of hands. At this, Orisa feels that familiar buzz of anxious electrons. She realises a part of her would miss working together like this. She's about to apologise to Bastion for the mistake but Bastion beats her to it.

_ We can work like this again if you like. _ He says, binary voice smiling.

“Thank you Bastion. I must admit, I was acting on autopilot. It seemed so natural. I apologise.”

_ There is nothing to apologise for. _ Bastion's says before pausing and adding,  _ I do like it when we work like this. _ Orisa's eyes smile as she gazes into the blue optic. It lasts a second before Bastion turns back to the planter.

_ If you pour some seeds into the holes, I'll brush them over and then you can add a little water. Then we move onto the next. Yes? _

“A good idea Bastion.”

They worked in companionable silence for the rest of the seed spots, stopping only once for Orisa to refill the watering can.

When they finished, Orisa decided that they should go to see if Efi or Brigitte were about to clean Bastion's hand but instead they found an unexpected sight in the repair bay. Winston was the only one present. In fact, what made it more unusual was that Winston rarely ventured into the repair bay because he had the facilities in his own lab. He perks up at their arrival.

“Ah, Bastion. Orisa. I wasn't expecting to see you this afternoon. I wondered if perhaps the others had, um, roped you into joining them for movie night.”

At Orisa's confused look and Bastion's low  _ ‘movie night?’ _ question, he raises an eyebrow.

“Hana and Lúcio have been practically shouting it from the rooftop that there is a movie night in the communal lounge this evening. I'm honestly surprised you're not with them.”

_ We've been in the garden all day after we got new hands! We haven't really seen anyone else today. _ Bastion explains.

“Ah! I thought there was something different about you Bastion.” He leans forward holding his glasses between his thumb and index as he takes a closer look. “Amazing! This craftsmanship can be only be Torbjörn's work. It's good to see everyone is getting along very well. And Bastion, I must admit, you're lot less imposing without a loaded gun. I can already see people being a bit more at ease around you. This is good for Overwatch. And of course yourself not meaning to, um, objectify you in anyway.” Winston winces apologetically but Bastion’s too busy being ecstatic at Winston's words. Orisa was right! The arm doesn't need a gun. In fact, he wonders why he was ever jealous, yes jealous, because without the gun at all, people would trust him more. Or maybe just stop cautiously eyeing him when they think he isn't looking. But Zenyatta helped him to accept that they'd always be suspicious of what he and his gun could do. But now he doesn't have a gun. At all! Well, apart from his large caliber minigun but his transformation ability is locked down on base by Athena and only to removed in emergencies. He couldn't wait to talk to Zenyatta about this. He can think about all the things he do now. How much he can truly start to change. Winston's talking about Orisa's new arm with Orisa and is immediately enthralled with how well constructed it is. Bastion hears Orisa mention that this was mostly Efi’s work and Winston saying he's happy that he put her on a fast track to learning how to becoming Overwatch’s new roboticist. He looks silently at the back of Orisa's head and internally thanks her for her mind words earlier. They meant even more to him when he realises how right she was. Is. Orisa is right. She always is.

“Bastion? Are you alright? You zoned out quite hard for a moment.” Winston's deep voice brings him back to the room. Orisa is looking at him with open eyes and head tilted in question and posture held in concern.

_ No no it's alright! I guess I did zone out. Nothing wrong here. _ He says reassuringly.

“Well if that's the case, then allow me to inspect your hand. Orisa told me that you used it in the soil and it may need cleaning.” Winston offers holding out his hand for the omnic’s own.

_ Okay. Thanks Winston. _

“It's no problem Bastion. Though it’s not normally my kind of job, it's sometimes nice to try something different.” He takes his time brushing and teasing each little bit of dirt out until the hand is free of constricting particles. Winston gives a small hum of amusement when he finishes. “I'm amazed I found that quite a bit more therapeutic than I thought I would.” He nods after his final inspection. “Alright I think got it clean. Hmm. Maybe we should invest in some gloves for you Bastion? Something so that you can use your hand without fear of dirt related seizures. Would mind looking into it for me Athena?”

_ “Of course Winston. I'll let you know when you return to your lab.” _

Winston thanks the AI and sends Bastion and Orisa on their way while he himself was returning to his lab.

The omnic duo begin to make their way back to the garden when they are accosted by Brigitte and a very excited looking Efi.

“Hey Orisa! Bastion!” Efi calls running over to the pair and stopping just in front of them with smile beaming up at them. “Did you the know that the team is having a movie night? They say that we are going to watch the Disney Classics! I've never seen any of the early 2000s classics yet because they're so hard to find! I'm so excited!” Efi is all but jumping around on the spot in this barely contained excitement. Brigitte simply gives a short chuckle and places a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

“Now we'll only be watching them if Ana and Reinhardt can find them.”

“But Gramps said he knew where he left them here. Ana too!” Excitement not even barely reduced Efi enthusiastically invited Bastion and Orisa to join them in the rec room for the movie night. When Orisa seems hesitant because of the presence of the Junkers, Brigitte reassures them that the demolitions duo are off base on a sort of personal leave at the moment and won't be returning until a few days time just before a big mission. Relieved, Orisa and Bastion readily agree to watching a movie or two with the rest of the team. Efi squeals in delight at the agreement before moving off towards the rec room at a brisk, excited pace. Brigitte and Bastion have to jog lightly to keep up with the enthusiastic Efi.

When they reach the rec room, they find a big commotion. Everyone currently on base, aside from Winston, is loosely squished into the larger room. They can immediately see all the sofas and armchairs have been moved around so that they form a sort of horse shoe around the large MQLEDTV hanging on the wall. One of the largest sofas has been moved behind the one in the middle and placed on top of the large metal table allowing the people sitting on that on to see without obstruction from the people on the sofa in front. It seems that they have managed to find a few of of the old Disney films because most of the discussion is directed towards which one they would be watching and if there was time for two.

Ana spots Brigitte and Efi entering and raising an eyebrow when Bastion and Orisa enter but smiles warm and fondly a few moments later.

“Alright settle down everyone!” Ana's voice isn't greatly raised but it's tone carries across the quickly quiet room. “Now that everyone is present, let's all find our seats and then we can hold a vote on which film we want to watch.” Everyone scurries into action. Most people's seats seem predetermined. Hana sits slightly on, slightly off Lúcio’s lap in one of the armchairs. On the central couch, Angela sits on Fareeha’s lap with Genji sitting alongside and Zenyatta on his other side. Fareeha is having to constantly tell Angela that, no, she is not hurting her with her weight and, yes, I'll not change my mind in five, ten or fifteen minutes. This is much to Ana’s amusement as she seats herself on the raised couch with Reinhardt; the large man taking up the rest of the couch without the aging sniper sitting at the one end. Lena is sprawled over a beanbag in between the legs of Lúcio and where Zenyatta’s would be were he not sitting cross-legged. Efi moves forward to claim a beanbag next to Lena and in front of Zenyatta. Torbjörn has claimed the armchair to Fareeha’s left and on the couch to his left McCree sits awkwardly next to an oblivious Hanzo who sits in quiet conversation with Symmetra next to him. Brigitte takes the seat on the couch to Hana’s immediate right and Mei and Zarya sit down to her right though the strong Russian quickly pulls the Chinese climatologist into her leaving a gap between them and Brigitte. Emily pulls up another beanbag next to Lena’s just in front of Hana and Lúcio and plonks herself down. The two Brits are immediately engaged in conversation about Emily, who is returning to London in two days. It took four and a half weeks for the insurance company to provide repairs and renovations to her London flat and then an extra week because of another period of unrest and Lena’s insistence that she shouldn't be anywhere near it.

Winston pulls a couple of spare cushions into a pile behind Hana and Lúcio's chair and makes himself comfortable. Finally Bastion and Orisa find a good spot behind Torbjörn and McCree. Both are large enough that when seated they can still see clearly over the heads of those in front. Not that Torbjörn's head clears the height of the back of the armchair. When the moving and shuffling stops Ana calls the room to attention again and everyone turns to look as she stands atop the couch head not quite at the ceiling.

“Alright! Listen up. I'm not doing this more than once. For tonight, myself and Reinhardt managed to recover six films. We have…” she clears her throat “The Incredibles. Not the second one, we think that one was in Canada. We have Big Hero Six! I personally like this one. Hmm let's see. Beauty and the Beast? The Emma Watson one unfortunately.” A few people give sigh of defeat. “Aha! The Jungle Book! The original one at that! Reinhardt I can't believe you managed to find this one.” She leans down and kisses the top of the giant man's head turning his face into a tomato as he stammers a “you're welcome” before she nonchalantly brings forward the next one. “Ah! Anyone for a sing along with Moana?” A few people seem enthusiastic but most wait with baited breath as Ana takes the last one in hand. “Oh.” She seems surprised. “I swear we left this one in the Swiss base.” Looking at the recovered Reinhardt but he just shrugs. “Maybe we had two?” He offers and Ana shrugs too before turning back to the cover. “Well the last one is WALL-E.” That gets a few raised eyebrows but most people know what they want. “Okay everyone know their options?” Everyone able to nods their head or speaks an affirmative. Bastion and Orisa watch in silence. “Okay! Hands up for the Incredibles.” Ana counts the hands. This continues for each choice until it's decided that they'd watch Moana first and then The Jungle Book second. If people were still awake that was. Bastion and Orisa watch the people in the room more than the film at points but it's hard not too with the members of the team who know the lyrics singing along happily to “How Far I'll Go” or “You're Welcome”. A cheerful sense of community and comradery fills the room with ease even as Moana and Maui break apart and Maui leaves. Bastion watches with intense glee when the large crab Tamatoa gets stranded on his back allowing the heroes to escape. He found he didn't particularly like that character. 

As the film comes to a close, Angela has slowly fallen down until she is resting her behind on Fareeha and her shoulder and head on Genji’s lap, her legs tucked around the arm of the couch. Her contented expression unseen by those sitting behind but not to the side as Hana nudges Lúcio who gives a quietly mumbled “huh what I'm not asleep” before subtly gesturing at the threesome on the middle couch. They watch as Geni and Fareeha share a short look followed by a small smile from Fareeha and shrug from Genji, his expression hidden by the angle of his head. Lúcio swats Hana upside the ear gently to pull her attention back to where the opening titles of the Jungle Book have given way to glorious mid twentieth century drawn animations. It's another cheerful yet tense watch as the crew who haven't seen the magical marvel hang off every moment in careful anticipation of what's to come. While those who have seen it before sing along fondly to the songs of the jungle. One song in particular gives the room a good laugh and, fortunately, Winston saw the good humour in it and laughed along too. Bastion finds he likes this film a lot more. As the movie winds to it's conclusion and the credits roll, the members of the room suddenly don't really feel like moving. Athena informs the team that the time at present is twenty-one fifty-three and Ana simply sighs against where here head is now rested on the broad right shoulder of Reinhardt. “You know, I really don't feel like moving.” Hana pipes up from where she has comfortablely draped herself over Lúcio's lap, head resting on the arm of the sofa next to where Brigitte has chosen to lean over placing her ginger hair next to Hana’s shoulder. About halfway through the film, around the time when that evil snake is trying to get to Mowgli, Hana had taken some of the hanging red hair and begun to absently twist around her finger. She hadn't realised until after doing it for fifteen minutes but upon realising that she hadn't heard a complaint nor had Brigitte moved away, she'd figured she didn't mind and simply continued. Bastion found that watching people was as fun as the movies themselves. Especially during the slower parts when Bastion struggles to follow along. Orisa stirs beside him and he looks around to see her looking to where Efi has almost fallen asleep on the beanbag her head lolling about as she tries to keep it up.

“Efi is tired, it well past her usual bedtime.” Orisa says quietly to Bastion. It appears Lena and Emily have noticed and they nudge the young girl.

“Hey Efi? Think you can go another?”

“Huh? Another? I think I can. Maybe.” She shakes herself as her eyelids droop. “Yes. It's okay. If I fall asleep, just wake me up when it's over.” She says rubbing her eyes.

“Heh, alright love. Don't over do it yeah?” Lena says passing a spare cushion Efi's way. With a nod of thanks, Efi places the cushion under her chin and rests herself there.

Deciding that since everyone is in no condition to move, Ana tasks Athena with picking a film at random that hasn't already played. Athena picks a film and the screen darkens before the Disney castle title plays followed by the Pixar lamp as it jumps it's way across the screen. No one in the room knows which film it is. No one really cares. At least they know it's not the Emma Watson one. When the first scene is of a brown and dirty earth with blue and red signs saying B’n’L and rubbish everywhere the film is evident to Ana, Rein, Torb and Jesse but to most it's a total mystery. They watch as the Buy’n’Large jingle plays on janky old speakers and a dirty cuboid robot trundles across the screen.

“Oh oh it's WALL-E!” Hana exclaims but a callous hand clamps itself over her mouth as everyone in the room gives her a quiet “Shhhhhhh”. Hana blinks a few times before the callous hand removes itself from her mouth. She tilts her head over her left shoulder and see a pink shaded Brigitte looking at her left hand like she could simply make it disappear with just the look alone. When she notices Hana’s gaze, she goes a shade darker and gives a quiet “Sorry” before Hana shrugs, forgiving the redhead, and turns back to see the cuboid WALL-E trundling along with a much happier cockroach. It doesn't take long for everyone in the room to connect with the old trash compacting robot as his collection of trinkets is shown inside his home. They watch with open sympathy as he wistfully watches the scene of the musical.

Bastion finds himself watching this one more than the other films. Maybe it's because it's main character is an old beat up robot in a world where all the others of its kind are broken down and rusting. Bastion's attention fails to waver from the screen for the rest of the film. With much the same thought process, Orisa watches Bastion's language change. Where before Bastion would flick his attention between the people in front of them and the screen, his attention is now solely on the screen. It doesn't take long for her to make that connection. It takes less time to know that Bastion has too. A pang of sympathy, and something else, registers in her mind. She wants to reach out, to say something, but chooses to remain silent.

It pulls a laugh out of everyone when WALL-E manages to run over his cockroach buddy and reacts dramatically only to have it spring back to life to sooth the robot. Orisa realises that this, too, is ultimately something else similar between Bastion and WALL-E. Care and compassion. She wonders if Bastion has noticed this too. The silent, unwavering stare at the screen tells her nothing of his thought process. Not even twitching of his fingers. He's as still as a statue.

WALL-E's day in the junk piles has everyone in stitches as the old robot finds a bra “woah”, a rubber duck, nodding dog and has fun with a fire extinguisher. There are a few raised eyebrows when he cuts open the fridge to find the plant but most take it in stride.

It amuses many as they watch WALL-E and his roach race after a stray laser light like a cat from the old YouTube videos but Bastion doesn't budge. Not even a twitch. The bright blue of his optic the only indication that he isn't deactivated or in sleep mode. Orisa worries.

Her worries double yet when the reveal of the sleek, new robot from the rocket and WALL-E's subsequent reaction gets a reaction from Bastion. His eye blinks once, his head tilts the slights degree to the left and his left hand twitches slightly. But then he's still again. Until WALL-E gets blasted by the plasma gun on, no in, this new robot’s arm. This makes Bastion jerk like he was the one taking the shot. Thankfully, the only one to notice is Reinhardt and thus Ana. They outwardly pay him no mind.

He blinks slightly at the chuckling when the cockroach gets blasted only to skitter out of the hole and shake itself down.

Bastion's next reaction is to when the white robot’s hand transforms from a gun, into a sleek arm and then into a hand. His eye brightens not enough for those in front to notice, but enough for Orisa’s sensitive receptors to pick up on it. His right hand twitches.

He watches enraptured as the cockroach runs up the arm of the robot and into the recess of the neck and runs around in it. It makes the robot giggle. Bastion's eye gets a little brighter. His hand twitches again.

But then jerks startled out of his reverie by the sudden reveal of WALL-E and the blasting of the the tire stacks. Orisa has the urge to say something again. To ask him a question. But refrains again for fear of disturbing the tense silence.

Bastion watches as the dust clears around the sleek robot as the cockroach sits upon the gun. WALL-E's hand extends and roach jumps on to it as the sleek one scans him before dearming and moving away. WALL-E's sigh says it all. Only, Bastion's internal one is more confused.

The atmosphere returns to jovial again as those around him chuckle and laugh as WALL-E comically pursues the white robot in his lovestruck ways. Coming a cropper many times along the way. Watching the ships get dominoed gives everyone a chuckle. And when the two finally begin to interact, Orisa can tell Bastion is watching closely by the way he leans ever so slightly forward. He blinks again when WALL-E beeps out his name and the sleek one says it perfectly and WALL-E sighs at the attention and then the white one giggles. Bastion blinks again.

They learn that the name of the white is EVE. Though WALL-E seems to pronounce it EVE-A and it makes the now named EVE giggle again. Bastion's mind runs fast, going over and over what he's watching dozens of times in the blink of an eye.

Robot sneeze. Everyone laughs.

They watch closely as EVE is shown how much of a personality this beaten up old robot has. Small giggles sound out with her drawing her gun on the talking fish and more when she machine gun pops WALL-E's bubble wrap. The light bulb is almost symbolic as Bastion suddenly realises what this is like.

He is, along with everyone else, startled when the plant causes EVE to go into a lockdown after taking the plant. Watching WALL-E fret over EVE while she's down, even with the comical music trying to make a joke, makes Bastion realise that this I also something familiar. He's not the only one. Brigitte's face has something of recognition on it too.

No one's laughing as WALL-E rushes to help EVE from the rocket not even when he commands the cockroach to stay put. Or when he's climbing the rocket's ladder blasting off. They're all too tense. And then, he's in space.

Bastion watches closely. Categorising every moment into his memory banks. The Axiom reminds him of the world as it is now. Sleek, new, fresh.

Even the Captain's learning method leaves something of recognition in him.

He jerks and then seizes as he watches the pod explode. But then relaxes as WALL-E comes blasting past under the power of the fire extinguisher. But Orisa watches as he seems jovial but then freezes when EVE sparks WALL-E between the eyes. He then remains frozen for the rest of the space scene. Even as the Captain has the revelation regarding the state of the Earth through EVE’s eyes; he remains frozen. But then, as EVE watches WALL-E fear and panic trying to look after EVE while she was in hibernation, it clicks. She sees what's got Bastion so focused. He sees himself where WALL-E is. Even more so now than at the beginning. Before it was just the lone old robot. Now, it's the lone old robot suffering the fear of losing someone. What was it Bastion had told her? He'd remained in the repair bay until she was fixed and rebooted. Scared. Afraid. WALL-E's plight while EVE was closed up reminded him of that. The likeness between herself and EVE suddenly becomes more apparent to her. The arm that switches from arm to gun, from gun to arm, from arm… to hand. Hands. WALL-E is seemingly interested in holding hands with EVE. Maybe Bastion's thinking of that? Maybe that's the connection between the two of them. That's what he was thinking about. His hand, his left hand, twitches in time with when EVE looks down at her own conjoined hands and the scene switches to WALL-E's conjoined hands. The similarities are too glaring to miss. Something else comes to the forefront of her mind. Does Bastion… Does Bastion feel as WALL-E does towards EVE as Bastion does towards me? The thought alone sends Orisa's mind spinning into disarray. Ones and zeros bounce around her metal skull as she contemplates what this means. She thinks back to the conversation she had with Hana that time in the garden. How two people who like each other very much may be considered to be in a relationship. The movie continues to play but her mind barely registers it at all anymore. She is too encased in her thoughts. Another in the room has seen this same similarity. Her face suddenly contemplative as she watches.

The members of the room learn about directive A113 and watch as WALL-E emerges from the rubbish chute. Then gasp and curse as the WALL-E gets tazed and falls down the chute again. The room sits on needles, nerves causing a few to shiver, as the huge WALL-A robots light a distraught EVE as she goes looking for a new circuit board and the room’s nerves tighten again when she comes up short. But when she throws aside the plant and holds up her hand Bastion feels something. Even as WALL-E brushes her aside to grab the plant and remind her that he has spare parts on Earth. The nerves deflate as suddenly there is hope again. The rest of the movie is whirlwind of emotion. Fingernails are chewed as WALL-E starts to stop the holodetector from shutting but then gets crushed when the wheel tazes the button. People gasp or curse at that. But they they get the plant in the holodetector and the ship jumps back to Earth. But any relief from this development is lost because WALL-E is still damaged.

It's with tense bodies and bated breath that they watch the distraught EVE rebuild the robot. But then the room sinks when the now repaired robo knows nothing of its previous life. Bastion knows the feeling all to well. He shudders, something that does get people's attention for a brief second before they're back at the screen again. Even as EVE tries to remind him, shaking his eyes but ultimately comes up short. Hana, who had sat up a little suddenly deflates just EVE does. She leans into Brigitte's side with a soft plea of “No”. Efi, who had managed to stay aware of the movie the entire time now deflates too, Emily and Lena both reach across the place a hand on the shoulder of the young inventor. Noticing they have they share a look and smile before turning back to the movie.

EVE nestles her hand into WALL-E's and then gives him a small spark. She goes to pull away but her hand remains trapped. The old rubbish loader’s hand closes on hers and his eyes do the weird thing with the moving. Then he looks up and asks “EVEa?”

The whole room lets out a single collective sigh of relief. And there's a few giggles at how WALL-E reacts to how his and EVE’s hands are conjoined. The tension now gone, a satisfied and happily content atmosphere takes its place as the musical on WALL-E’s player provides the music for the two coming together. The rest of the film slides by ending with a view of Earth. As the credits role and the pictures show the rebuilding of Earth, the members of the room begin to stand and stretch out their tired limbs and work out the kinks in their muscles after hours of sitting in weird positions.

“Well that was certainly something.” Someone says.

“Yeah it was good! For a film about two robots it had a lot of emotion.” Mei says delighted yet a second later she lets out a loud yawn. This seems to be the straw that breaks the camel's back as the floodgates open and almost everyone else in the room yawns loudly too.

“I think the ice queen needs her bed.” The large Russian says with a small smirk. Before reaching down and easily lifting the Chinese climatologist into her arms. Startled Mei slings arms around Zarya’s neck before she can even think what she's doing. When she does, a second or so later, she suddenly gasps and retorts.

“Zarya please put me down,” she looks around at everyone looking at the pair, “it's embarrassing.” She finishes quietly. But Zarya simply chuckles.

“What is there to be embarrassed about?” Zarya mock genuinely asks before shifting Mei a little in her arms, causing Mei to squeak slightly and cling tighter and blush horribly while Zarya carries out the door and down the corridor towards the rooms.

“Well,” Lúcio says stretching his arms above his head and shaking feeling back into his legs, “I think we should follow suit.” He places a hand on Hana’s shoulder.

“Yeah but you're not carrying me.” She says and the DJ simply shrugs.

“I wasn't going to.”

“What? Rude. Not even offering.” She slaps him lightly on the arm. “Besides, you're probably not even strong enough.” The DJ makes an offended expression.

“Girl, you weigh like 70 kilos. I can carry you.” To demonstrate this, he grabs the Korean around the thighs and slings her over his shoulder, fireman style.

“Hey! This isn't what I meant!” She says beating at his back with her fists. “Put me down!”

“Nope you deserve this.” He says chuckling as he walks clear of the door and down the corridor. Winston is next to speak up after giving a rumbling gorilla yawn.

“I'd best get back to my lab. Goodnight everyone.” He gets a round of well wishes from all those who remain before turning and leaving the room turning towards his lab.

There are a few who leave with few words, Torbjörn simply getting up giving a quick “goodnight” before walking out. McCree follows with a simple “g’night y’all”. Symmetra thanks everyone for the nice evening and bids goodnight before leaving. Hanzo nods in agreement towards her words and leaves behind her. Emily and Lena are the next ones up but they stoop and Lena picks up the now sleeping Efi and holds the young girl in a forward piggyback and the sleeping preteen instinctively wraps her arms around Lena's neck. Lena stiffens but seeing Emily smile with a wistful look makes her smile but before they can leave Ana gets their attention.

“You know, maybe you should think about adoption soon.” She quips.

“W-w-what?” Lena stutters blushing furiously. Emily is no better off either.

Ana laughs lightly, “Not Efi of course. But the way you two looked at each other right now, when Lena picked up Efi, I could tell that that was something you'd like. A child of your own perhaps?” She asks genuinely. Lena looks like she wants to retort but instead she stops and turns and looks to Emily who just gives her a small smile.

“Yeah. You're right Ana. Maybe we should?” Ana smiles warmly.

“Don't rush though, find the perfect time.” She advises lightly.

“Thanks Ana.” Emily nods along with Lena and the two go to make their way out of the room. Orisa stops them by calling out.

“Lena, Miss Emily.” She says coming to a standing position and walking over. “Do you need me to take Efi? I would not like to burden you with her.” She asks but Lena simply shakes her head.

“It's alright Orisa. We'll look after Efi for you tonight. I mean, we're already like halfway there.” She smiles at the robot whose eyes smile back her.

“Alright. Thank you Lena.” Her voice smiling.

“No worries luv. Good practice ey?” She turns to Emily who gives her that same small smile and wistful look. The two turn and leave the room. Orisa turns back to find the room empty of all but a few. She watches as Fareeha and Genji support the tired doctor to her feet. She leans on Fareeha but Genji seems fine with that as the three walk past Orisa and out through the door. With the couch in front of them clear apart from Zenyatta, who remains still apart from waves to those bidding goodnight, Ana and Reinhardt step down and sweeps the old sniper off her feet and into a bridal carry. Ana laughs and swats the giant on his shoulder in clearly mock retort but their smiles are tired but wide as they maneuver out the door. With them all gone, it leaves the room with four occupants remaining. Brigitte, Zenyatta, Bastion and herself. Bastion seems to return to reality at this point and rises to standing before turning and making to leave. Not saying a word. Orisa goes to stop him but Zenyatta stops him.

“Bastion.” The aged robot stops and turns to at the Tekhartha.

_ Yes? _ His response is simple.

“If it is possible, I would like to talk to you tomorrow about something. You too Orisa.”

“Of course Master Zenyatta.” Orisa says giving a nod.

_ Okay. _ Again Bastion's response is simple.

“Shall we say we have this at midday in the garden?”

“Of course. I shall not forget.” Orisa says quickly logging it so as not to just that.

_ Sure. I'll be there. _ Longer but it still is simple. There's no emotion there.

At this Bastion walks out of the room.

Orisa goes to go after him but is held back by Zenyatta calling her.

“Orisa. Perhaps it is best to let Bastion be alone for a little bit. It seems to me that he has much on his mind.” He says consolingly.

“I understand.” Orisa says trying not to sound to downcast.

“I would think that film hit a bit too close to home for him. But we will discuss this in length tomorrow when we meet again.” Zenyatta says clearly ending the discussion there. “Perhaps we should join the others in retiring for the night. Orisa, might you join me in meditation until the morning?”

“I would like to, thank you.” Orisa says nodding. Zenyatta hovers over and leaves the room with her leaving only Brigitte.

She sits in silence. Zenyatta was right. She'd have to blind not to notice the similarities between WALL-E’s story and Bastion's. She thinks she might ask Zenyatta if she can join them tomorrow but instead decides to sleep on it and think about it in the morning. She stands, stretches and leaves for her room. She thinks about how she'd interacted with Hana. Maybe she's letting this crush get away from her a little. Especially since she's pretty sure that Lúcio knows about it but hasn't said anything to discourage or dissuade her. Gah now that's something else on her mind. Something else to consider in the morning. Oh well.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bastion sits in the garden overlooking the ocean. He thinks about the film yesterday. He can't doubt that he relates very closely to main character. Last of his kind, the rest smashed and deactivated around him and even down to the animal companion. But then that's where it gets confusing. EVE showed up from the sky, a sleek new model of robot that immediately enraptured WALL-E. And while Orisa didn't come from the sky, she did show up in Bastion's life quite suddenly. Bastion can't help but feel like maybe he felt like WALL-E did. Sure he likes Orisa, she's a great friend. They'd agreed that they were friends. But why now after seeing that film does that feel so, so… so unsatisfactory. He doesn't think that's the right word but it seems to fit. He thinks back to how WALL-E was obsessed with holding hands and looks down at his new hand. He then thinks about the similarities between EVE and Orisa. Both are the sleek new model that becomes the friend, or more in EVE's case, of the old robot. Both have an arm that is a hand and a gun. Both only have their eyes to display emotions with. Both went into a hibernation where the old robot was left to fret over them. Bastion curls his hand into a fist before uncurling shortly after. Unknown feelings well up in his circuits unbidden. His thoughts continue in a loop; electrons caught in an endless cycle of the same wires, circuit boards and micro-processors. Why does it feel so unsatisfactory calling Orisa a friend now? Why do the similarities make him think about it so much? Does he want to hold Orisa’s hand like WALL-E does?

“Bastion?” The E54 jerks, snapped out of his thoughts by the single word. “Ah I did not mean to startle you. Though I have been hovering here for the past few minutes and you failed to notice my presence. You were deep in thought?”

_ Yes… I was. I am sorry _

“There is nothing to apologise for. Being deep in thought is no bad thing. Tell me, what is on your mind?” Zenyatta asks comfortingly.

Bastion wants to tell him everything but can't or perhaps doesn't know where to start.

“Maybe I should ask you questions and you can simply answer them? Would this be easier?” Zenyatta offers kindly clearly able to tell of Bastion's struggle for words.

_ Yes that would be easier. _ He admits sheepishly but Zenyatta simply nods before asking the first question.

“Do you see yourself in WALL-E's place?” Zenyatta asks.

_ Yes. We are similar. Very similar. He's an old robot in a world where all the others of his kind are dead. I'm an old robot in a world where all the others of my kind are dead. _

“It is rather close isn't it?” Zenyatta agrees “Perhaps then you see Orisa as EVE. Is that a fair assumption?” Zenyatta asks tentatively.

Bastion is about to retort but stops. He can't lie to Zenyatta. Especially when Zenyatta already knows the answer.

_ Yes I do. _ But he doesn't elaborate.

“I thought you might.” Zenyatta assures him. “So, you see Orisa as EVE because both are new robots that befriend the old robot.” Bastion nods. “Would it also be fair then, to draw comparison between when Orisa was damaged, after London, and when EVE was in hibernation?” Bastion spares it a quick thought before he agrees again.

“Might I ask, Bastion, whether this film has caused any change of view? Whether it makes you see something, or feel something, differently than before? Perhaps regarding yourself or Orisa?”

Bastion stops suddenly. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Zenyatta is very astute in his observations and assumptions so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he thinks to ask if Bastion has changed his view of Orisa slightly.

_ I… _ but he trails off.

“There is nothing to be shy about Bastion. These changes are what fuel growth in an individual. It helps you see what's next for you.” The wise omnic reaches out and places a hand on Bastion's shoulder. “I will not divulge any of what you say to anyone else. You may tell me anything and I will not judge you. Instead I will help you to understand your own judgement.”

_ It has changed. _ Bastion blurts.

“Oh?” Zenyatta simply gestures for him to continue.

_ I'm so confused. I didn't think like this before I watched that film but suddenly I see it differently. I feel differently about it. About her. Before I watched this film, I was content to have Orisa as my friend.  _ He sighs.  _ Now though, the though of being friends with Orisa simply seems… seems… so… unsatisfactory? Is that the right word? _ As he pauses to contemplate the word for a second time, Zenyatta decides to input.

“Unsatisfactory as in, it doesn't feel like it's enough? Like being friends simply isn't enough?”

_ Not enough? _ Bastion says with a start.  _ No no being friends with Orisa is a good thing! _ Bastion retorts.

“Ah my apologies. You misunderstand me. Perhaps I should have been more clear. How could we put this.” He pauses. “Maybe you see being friends with Orisa as the end of a path or a road. And until now, you've seen yourself at the end of this road with nowhere further to go. And that made you feel content. Satisfied. But now you've come to realise that that isn't the end of the road. There's something beyond.” He pauses to ensure that Bastion is still with him. “Now though because you're not at the end of the path anymore and you can see this new end, you feel like the place you're standing isn't good enough or is, perhaps, unsatisfactory. So you wish to strive to reach this newfound end. Do you understand?”

Bastion's lost for words again as he goes over what Zenyatta said. Something beyond friendship. Something more than friends. Like WALL-E and EVE. Something more than friends.

_ I understand. _ Bastion nods his head.

“And do you feel that this is representative of what you now feel? That desire for something more?”

_ Maybe? I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's so new and confusing. _ Bastion sighs as he droops a little.

“Try Bastion. All new things must be explained eventually. Whether through words or with actions.” Bastion says nothing and Zenyatta quickly adds, “Though if this is too much for thought, you don't have to.” He assures.

_ No I'll try. I'll try. Okay. _ He pauses as if taking a deep breath and goes to continue but is interrupted by the doors to the garden opening and Brigitte, followed closely by Orisa, exit the base.

“Oh, it appears that the time of their arrival has come sooner than I expected. My apologies Bastion.” Zenyatta says but notices that Bastion didn't really hear that. Instead, the old omnic is staring directly at Orisa. “Brigitte, Orisa, I'm glad you can join us. Please come and sit with us.” Zenyatta says bringing them to his side. Brigitte takes the opposite side of Zenyatta and Orisa sits next to Bastion whose eye followed her movement the whole way until Orisa speaks.

“Hello Bastion.” She says pleasantly but Bastion feels he can detect something else mixed in with the words.

_ Hi. _ He offers simply. His words smile but lack the ability to hide his confused state.

“Now that we are all present, shall we begin? Miss Brigitte, may I ask you about your attraction to Miss Song?” He ask genially making no reference to jesting or judging. Brigitte flushes horribly but maintains composure.

“Umm okay? Well, Hana’s really cute for a start. But she's also really tough when she's in battle. I guess you could say that that's what pulled me in in the first place. But then as I got to know her more, I realised there was more to her and I learnt about her habits, the good and the bad. Or maybe not bad, maybe just less desirable?” She shakes her head. “At first I thought that those less desirable traits would put me off. But they didn't. They endeared her more to me yet at the same time they humanised her and stopped me from liking her purely based on her looks and outwardly sunny dispossession. Instead I found myself simply liking her for her. Bad traits and all.” Brigitte finishes and looks to Zenyatta to silently question of she'd answered his question.

“I see. A most mature attraction indeed. Tell me, what does this attraction feel like to you? What does it mean to feel attraction?”

“That's a bit harder.” She chuckles out still blushing horribly. “I'd say it felt like a pulling. Or sometimes it's a tightening in my chest whenever I'm with her. Whenever I think about her I just feel warm and fuzzy.” She pauses and giggles slightly. “This really sounds strange when I say it out loud.”

“You are doing wonderfully.” Zenyatta assures with a smile evident in his tone.

“Thanks. I'm not usually so open about these things. Not even to Reinhardt. I don't think I'd ever tell my mother about this.” She shudders. Mrs Lindholm can be a lovely woman but very unsubtle.

Bastion can't help but suddenly realise that Zenyatta asked Brigitte these questions on purpose.  _ He is trying to get me to realise that what I feel towards Orisa is attraction. _ Bastion thinks to himself as he looks towards Orisa for a quick moment before looking back out towards the sea.

Orisa too is staring out at the sea, a similar train of thought passing through her mind. She'd already had this conversation with Brigitte and between the two of them had determined that Orisa definitely saw Bastion in a new light. And now, with Brigitte's words she realises that she feels this attraction to Bastion too. Was it not just yesterday that she found endearment in Bastion's slightly compulsive nature? When he used his brand new hand instead of waiting for the trowel?

“Brigitte did you speak with Orisa before arriving here?” Zenyatta asks snapping both omnic and guardian back to the present.

“We did. Though I promised not to say anything of it.” Brigitte turns to look at Orisa.

“Orisa, what was it you discussed with Brigitte before you came here?” Zenyatta asks nicely.

Orisa looks at Zenyatta and then at Brigitte. She then spares a glance at Bastion who sits silently before turning back to the ocean.

“She asked me if I understood why Bastion was distant after watching WALL-E. I told her that Bastion must have seen himself in WALL-E’s place.” Orisa pauses.

“It's alright Orisa. You can them what you  told me.” Brigitte gives quiet encouragement. “There is also a similarity between myself and EVE and also the circumstances that the two robots encounter and the things that myself and Bastion have been through.” Bastion looks at Orisa who continues to look out across the ocean. “It also changed the way I saw myself and Bastion.” This makes Bastion’s mind race. Has she seen the same thing as he had? When it seems clear that Orisa isn't about to continue, Zenyatta goes to speak.

_ Orisa? _

“Yes Bastion?” Orisa says turning to look at the bright blue optic.

_ How did it change? _ Bastion asks, voice fairly composed.

“It changed how I felt about us being friends.”

_ Changed how? _ Bastion's voice is still guarded.

“I feel dissatisfied with our friendship. I'm sorr-”

_ Dissatisfied how? _ Anxiousness seeps into his once guarded tone. Orisa blinks at being cut off and fumbles for her words.

“Watching WALL-E and EVE’s friendship become something more like a human relationship, I saw that this romance and relationship concept and feelings of attraction and affection weren't just feelings reserved for humans. Right in front of me was a, while fictitious, romantic relationship between two robots. When I saw the similarities between the two robots and you and I, Bastion, it made me feel that, since the circumstances were also similar, that maybe you could see me as WALL-E saw EVE. That then made me wonder whether I could see you as EVE came to see WALL-E. When I saw that I could, it made our friendship seem unsatisfactory to me.”

_ As if you wanted more. Master Zenyatta, what was the analogy you used? _ Orisa looks to Zenyatta who doesn't look perturbed in the slightest at suddenly being given the floor.

“I told Bastion to look at it like a road. That road being the friendship between the two of you. Yesterday morning, you both stood, contented, at the end of that road, having achieved that friendship. Now that you have both had your eyes opened by this film, you both can see that the road continues onward and that you are no longer at the end of the road.” Orisa nods when he pauses to ensure him that she is following. “Upon realising this, the place you stand suddenly doesn't feel as satisfying as it once did. Especially when you suddenly feel as though you want to strive to reach the end of this new stretch of road. Does that make sense to you Orisa?”

“It does. Thank you.” She turns back to Bastion. “Does this mean that you feel the same?” She asks tone shy and unsure.

_ I couldn't figure it out until Master Zenyatta talked me through it but yes. I watched the film and then felt dissatisfied with our friendship. As Master Zenyatta said, I saw the road change. You said you wondered if I see you as WALL-E saw EVE and I didn't. But seeing the film changed that. I do see you as he sees her. _ He looks down at the floor before back up the ocean and then back across to Orisa next to him.  _ Maybe we could be something more? More than friends? _ He asks voice full of trepidation.

“Bastion. I would like to be something more but…” she looks down and away from him, “I don't think I understand what that means. Does that mean we have to change the way we act? The way we speak to each other? I just don't understand.” The realisation hits them both hard but a voice pipes in to share some wisdom.

“There's nothing special that you need to do. A human relationship at this stage is just an agreement that two people can just be themselves around the other and learn what it means to be the with other person more closely than usual. So just spend time together like you usually do and be yourselves. It's sounds corny, but the rest will come with time and learning what makes you both happy. Sure there are some little things and gestures of affection but just like I said, they come with time and more often than not are purely spontaneous.” Brigitte explains in a comforting manner. The two robots look to Brigitte and back to each other.

“I agree.” Zenyatta says. “After spending time with Genji and his talks about his 'relationship’ with Angela, I have come to understand the most humans do not see a relationship as a means for immediate behavioural change. In fact, I've been informed that most behavioural changes occur before the romantic relationship is truly established.” When Bastion and Orisa stare blankly at him in thinly veiled confusion, he gives a short mirthful laugh. “Alas, I think I am simply over complicating matters. What Miss Brigitte said was as wise as it is true.” Brigitte smiles warmly at them. When no one says anything for a good minute, Zenyatta breaks the silence with his soft voice.

“I think that now all these thoughts are out in the open, that is time to leave you two to talk. Miss Brigitte? Would you care to join me for something?”

“Of course.” she says, standing and stretching her legs to let the blood flow freely once more. “What was it you have in mind?”

“I was think of talking Miss Song and Mr dos Santos about what you told me.” He muses thoughtfully.

“What!?” Brigitte's disbelieving and betrayed tone makes the omnic monk laughs warmly.

“I was joking Miss Brigitte.” And she scoffs a sigh but he continues a moment later. “Though if you would like help in broaching the topic to them, I would be more than happy to initiate or mediate.” He offers kindly.

“Thanks but no thanks. I think I'll pass.” She says shyly and furiously blushing. It simply makes Zenyatta laugh again.

The rest of their conversation is lost when the door slides shut behind them and Orisa and Bastion are left alone atop the cliffs in the garden they cultivated and planted together. Neither speaks for some time as they sit watching the waves in Strait of Gibraltar and the ones that lap at the cliffs far below.

“Bastion?”

_ Orisa? _

They stop, having spoken at the same time. They look to each other and remain quiet, waiting for the other to continue.

_ Orisa? _

“Bastion?”

They both try again and stop once more. A level of tension suddenly becomes palpable and the cool buzz of anxious electrons builds within their circuits. They continue to look into each other's eyes while waiting again for the other to continue.

“I want-”

_ Would you- _

They look at each for a moment. The tension between them continues to grow and the anxiousness along with it. Neither robot know what to say.

Until Orisa giggles and Bastion almost immediately after her. With that the bubbles of tension and anxiety that had settled there briefly bursts and both feel immediately lighter. Orisa's laughter is the first to subside. She gazes into the bright blue optic that regards as if it could smile.

“Bastion. I want ask you something.” Orisa says voice shy and unsure.

_ Of course. Anything. _ Bastion assures.

“Whenever WALL-E or EVE thought about holding hands or were holding hands, what did make you think about?” She asks voice surprisingly level and genuine. Bastion's head tilts slightly in though before he looks away to the ocean and back again quickly.

_ I was think that perhaps I'd like to hold your hand. I was thinking it again before Master Zenyatta found me. _ He pauses.  _ Would you- did you… did you think about that too? _ He asks trepidation clear in his tone.

“I was thinking about whether you felt that way towards me. It made feel very confused. But now I think I understand.”

Her pause is short lived because Bastion speaks up as he raises his hand up too having turned to face her completely. Orisa looks at the left hand that is held vertically in front of her, palm towards her and lefts her right hand to match it. Slowly, carefully giving her time to move away if she wishes, Bastion moves his palm against her own fingers matching. His memory sparks, providing him with a view of Lúcio and Hana’s conjoined hands. Fingers alternating side by side. He knows what to do. He slowly splays his fingers and Orisa mimics him until they are splayed as far as his mechanics allow him. Without words, he tilts his hand to help right but this time Orisa does not follow his movement. It's only small movement before he can see her fingers in between the gaps of his own. He looks up from their hands and looks Orisa in the eyes as she does the same. He can almost feel a new connection in his mind when he does. As if with silent agreement, they both move at the same time, closing their fingers between the others. When they can no longer close further, fingers locked against each other, both look down at the joined hands. Bastion feels the warmth spreading through his circuit boards and looks up to see Orisa having similar feelings. Neither robot has a mouth to smile with, and Bastion no eyes to emote with. But that doesn't come as hindrance to either because the feeling of a connection passing between the held hands is enough ensure the other knows the warmth they feel. Still without speaking, Bastion twists his torso back to face the same direction as his legs; towards the sea. Orisa moves on autopilot and moves to sit closer beside him. Neither break the hand hold.

When Orisa settles beside him, Bastion decides that this is close enough and quickly side shuffles so that they are almost touching.

Orisa relaxes into her place beside Bastion but when he shuffles closer she has the sudden and unpredicted urge to move closer still. It's with a slow move that comes to rest her right side against his left, head tilting to rest just above his shoulder.

When Orisa's weight settles against his side, he can't help but feel that it feels inexplicably right. He lets out a quiet, low toned sigh and leans his head to rest against Orisa's.

The two remain like this for some time. The tracking of the sun across the sky towards the western horizon and the sounds of waves crashing or lapping at the rocks are the only indication that time is still passing. Although they hardly notice the time passing so absorbed are they in each other's presence and thoughts.

From behind them, unnoticed, Brigitte and Efi smile warmly and disappear quickly back the way that came. Although not before they hear quiet words between the two.

“Bastion?” Orisa speaks quietly as if not to disturb the calm.

_ Yes? _ He looks up to see Orisa looking him in the eye.

“Does this make you feel odd?” She asks, quiet and shy.

_ Odd how? _ He asks. Now that he thinks about it, he does feel a strange sensation that he can't name.

“Something I can't explain. Something I don't understand.” She says sounding dejected and looking down towards their hands.

Bastion wants none of that and quickly grips her hand tighter on impulse. She looks up at him.  _ Whatever we feel, we'll work it out together. _ He says assurance and determination in his voice and he squeezes her hand. It's a promise she takes to heart and her eyes smile as she leans into him as he leans to her. Their foreheads come together and it's not the spark like from WALL-E but neither care. To them, this is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet holy Hanzo scatter arrows! This took its sweet time coming. I know above I said I had no excuses but this truly did take everything to write. I spent so many days diliberating every little detail and tried, oh dear goodness did I try, to make sure that it flowed as smoothly as I could get it. Finding that balance between slow burn and one sentence burn is quite tricky. Hopefully I've done it justice enough to satiate you after the time you may have spent waiting for this. If not, feel free to rip me a new one. I derserve it.  
> Seriously though, how is a person supposed to write about the theory of romance when they've never truly been romantic? That being said, I am a hopeless romantic with what I feel is a surprisingly pragmatic look at it. Or maybe just over simplified. Either way, Brigitte and Zen's advice is all my own so blame me if you think it sucks.  
> So, who enjoyed WALL-E? I did. I bought the film on YouTube specially to write this and now I look back, I feel like it was a little altruistic in that. Oh and did I mention that I love that film? Does it show? To much? Oops. I'm sorry but WALL-E was like the main inspiration for this story. Completely unintentionally, or maybe simply subconsciously, I ended up making a very similar set of circumstances for Bastion and Orisa. I'm sure that now I've said it you'll see what I mean.  
> And now I have a small gush about hands. Yay! I made them hold hands and cuddle wooooooo! It's so sweet and fluffy my teeth might just rot! Yay! Now that that is out of my system, I can safely say, I tested the mechanics of their garden hands and cuddle scene out myself to make sure I described it right. My house mate thinks I'm mad in the head now but meh. I am.  
> Okay so from now on, the only thing this fic will receive is small oneshot chapters connected to this fics timeline. They will not be nearly 15k words. I have two to add immediately but they don't need to be read. Unless you want to of course. In which case, be my guest.  
> Also I'm sorry if people think I'm ragging on the Emma Watson BatB, it's just a personal thing. Also I needed a something to flesh out the list a bit with something they definitely weren't going to watch. That way the movie choice didn't look too forced. Also headcannon Ana and Rein have stashes of movies at every watchpoint/base Overwatch had.  
> Also you remember at the beginning of this Act, Orisa told Angela about her state of health? Yeah? I googled "the neuroscience of arrousal". Yeah what Orisa says about Angela is essentially. You're very turned on. I kid you not. When you get horny, ladies (this is a gender specific thing), that's what's happening in your brain and body.  
> On that note, I suppose that's all I have. I really hope this was worth the wait (if not, I'm sorry) and I'll see you around.  
> -totallyKatNep


	4. Act 4 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 4's Epilogue.  
> Evening meal.

Brigitte sits next to Efi and Hana at the meal table again. Hana notices the contented smiles on both females faces and then looks around for Bastion and Orisa. Both of them are normally present for evening meal. Seeing neither, she turns to Brigitte and nudges her elbow with her own.

“Hey Brigitte? Where’s Bastion and Orisa?” She asks. Brigitte turns to her with a warm smile and pulls her phone from her pocket. Without a word, she powers up the screen and turns it towards Hana.

“O que!?” The table turns to see Hana’s jaw drop and Lúcio look utterly stunned looking over her shoulder.

“Wait! When did this happen!?” She asks similarly stunned.

“You asked me where they are. This is where.” She says with a shrug and smile.

“No way! I call bull.” She says but Brigitte swipes the screen to another photo and Hana’s jaw drops again.

“Okay, I'll be the first to say they look cute af.” Lúcio says having recovered from his stunned stopor and is now grinning from ear to ear.

“What's this about?” Ana asks for everyone. In reply, Brigitte simply hands the phone to Lúcio to pass around. They watch as each person's face displays a different emotion in regards to the pictures. Discussion and thinly veiled gushing quickly follow as the Overwatch base react to being shown the new and blooming relationship between their two mechanical teammates. It becomes immediately apparent that no one disapproves not even Torbjörn who scoffed at it but smiled warmly despite it. It's when the conversation takes a slightly mature tone that Brigitte has to speak up.

“Hey, er, everyone?” She asks loudly grabbing the tables attention. She pales slightly when many legendary pairs of eyes (or just the one in Ana's case) suddenly rest solely on her but she swallows any trepidation. “Please be patient and don't swamp them. This is very new to both of them and neither truly understand what this means to them yet. They're working it out for themselves and it'd be great if you can leave them to it and not try to intrude. Thanks, um, yeah.” So much for a strong finish but the message has been relayed. She can see Zenyatta nodding in agreement from where he hovers just up the table.

“Dear,” Ana starts, “I think I speak for everyone when I say that we will do our very best not to intrude on them.” This coming from Ana, possibly the biggest meddler on the entire base, is enough to have the entire table in quick agreement and with the phone back in Brigitte's possession, the conversation quickly returns to new topics. Brigitte sighs with relief alongside Efi. Efi beams up at Brigitte.

“Guess now that those two are together, we can focus on getting you and Hana together!” She says cheerily as if she didn't care that Hana probably heard every word.

“What's that about me?” Hana asks turning to Efi and a tomato coloured Brigitte.

“EFI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to spoil the ending I had at the end of last by tacking this on at the end. It is a sign of things to come. I might look closer at writing a MekaMechanic arc. Also protentially a Fareeha/Genji/Angela oneshot as well but not for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Soldier 76 have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sits in just moments before the opening of Act 3 after the London mission and during the opening debrief.

“Winston, for the last time please, I don't want command anymore,” He sighs long and hard, “I gave up my command when Overwatch buried an empty coffin.”

“But surely you can help? I mean, no one else here is qualified for command as much as you are. There's so much to command that you're the only one with enough experience.” Winston implores the old soldier.

“No is no Winston. I'm sorry.” He says shaking his head.

“Ugh… I hope we can sort this out before the UN come knocking. There's just so much, to much for me. I can't do it.” Winston's dejection weighs heavily on the old soldier just as much as his own steadfast refusal does.

“So you break it down Winston. Lighten the load by giving parts to other people.” Soldier says with thoughtfulness.

“Maybe that's the best way.” Winston agrees.

“It's the way it should have been done better by the old Overwatch.” Soldier agrees. “It was too much for one man. I look back and I'm surprised I didn't spontaneously combust or drop dead under the stress. I should have had more people beside me than just Ana and Reyes.” Winston knows that that's not a disrespect to either soldier just a resigned acceptance.

“So, we break it down. What would you suggest?” Winston asks.

“Think Winston. I'm not always going to be here for advice.” Soldier says with a lightly chiding tone.

“Sorry.”

“It's alright just walk it through with me. You've got a military arm. So get a military leader. Ana's out, she told me as much, but you've an honorably discharged ex-Egyptian Army captain in Fareeha, a MEKA team leader and combat veteran in Hana, Reinhardt was a decorated Lieutenant, both Genji and McCree, yes even him, are both combat veterans… you're spoilt for choice Winston.”

“Wow, I suppose I am aren't I. I can't believe I didn't realise.”

“It's very easy to become blind to some things when in command of something as monumental a task as reviving Overwatch.”

“So, I put Fareeha in charge of leading and commanding the military arm of Overwatch.”

“Good call Winston. You're doing the right things.” Soldier reassures the ape.

“So, Science and Technology. Angela and Satya?”

“No. You and Satya. You can have your own department. Just because you're overall leader doesn't mean you can't specialise. Besides, I've seen how well you and Satya work together, it'd be a good combination of imagination and reality.”

“That's kind of you for suggesting me. Though I feel weird about it. I guess it will pass as everyone gets comfortable and time passes in these new roles.”

“It's always hard to start. I remember when they first put me in charge. I kept telling myself that the weird feeling wasn't because I couldn't do it but because I couldn't do it better than Reyes could have. That feeling never passed.”

A silence settled over the pair. Winston broke it.

“I’m still assigning Angela to science though. Head of Medical Science is best. I don't have the stomach for biology sometimes anyway.”

“That's fair.”

“Hmm. Maybe we should break technology down further so Satya doesn't get overwhelmed.”

“Into what categories?”

“What about, Infrastructure, Engineering, Armaments and Robotics?”

“Nice idea Winston. But do we really need a dedicated armourer? It might seem a little war mongery…” Soldier trails off thinking over Torbjörn's history and how well that went last time.

“No that's fair. I'm thinking it would be criminal not give Satya infrastructure.” “It would be.” “But I don't really want to make Torbjörn do anything he won't want.”

They think for a moment.

“Brigitte. She'd take the role in a nanosecond. She got the prestige for it and a mind to boot.”

“Yes that's good. But robotics. That's a tough one.” Winston agrees before he scrutinises the next one on the list.

“The only person I can think of who has committed to Overwatch is Efi and well…”

“She's eleven, I get it Winston.” They both sigh. They both agreed that they'd try to make do where they could and not pull further innocents into their illegal activities unless absolutely necessary. Everyone here was a volunteer after all.

“We'll hold off on that one for now.”

“I feel like we should give Mei an Environmental science and conservation department. She's too overloaded on her own.” Winston says with discernible regret.

“Yes that's good. The world's environments have taken a back seat again. We need people to stop that.” Soldier agrees quickly to keep the scientist from getting too down.

“Alright. So it's just a case of letting people choose where and who they want to work under. Well, hopefully the who doesn't factor in too much.”

“Yes. I'd say this was a productive meeting.” Soldier says ready to leave.

“Have I forgotten anything, or anyone, before Athena and I write this up?” Winston asks as Soldier leaves his seat.

“Not that can think of Winston.” He reaches the door but before he can leave, Winston call out again.

“Morrison?”

“Yes?”

“I can always count on you for advice can't I?”

“Anytime Winston. I want this one to go right this time. I'll help you with that.”

“Thanks Jack.”

“Anytime Winston.”

 

Winston's initial and primary command structure:

Director of Overwatch: Winston

**Military Command**

Strike Commander: Fareeha Amari

Captain: Reinhardt Wilhelm

Lieutenant: Hana Song

**Science**

Physics and Mathematics: Winston

Medical and Biological: Angela Ziegler (and Lúcio)

Environmental and Ecological: Mei-Ling Zou

**Technology**

Infrastructure and Architecture: Satya Vaswani

Engineering: Brigitte Lindholm

Robotics: Torbjörn Lindholm (tutoring Efi Oladele to take over when she comes of age)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this should help you understand some of the references I make during the main work. References like "Efi being trained for a role as chief roboticist" that Winston made as well as Fareeha being addressed as Strike Commander in the beginning of Act 4.  
> Also most fics I read about the recall put Soldier 76 in the position of command again (and I respect their right to write how they like) but in my own mind, Soldier 76, in his own words in game, literally says he doesn't do that anymore. So in this, he's just a hired gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo so you made it to the very end! Just you reading this brings me great joy. Even if you hated it, you still read it and that's enough for me. Thanks for reading and maybe you should keep this fic in the back of your browser bookmarks and keep an eye out for more.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> -totallyKatNep


End file.
